


Canaries cry

by Pride_Eye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adoptive daughters, F/F, I dont know how to tag, Kate kane the ever changing gay badass, Kinda like the series but a little tweaked, More characters to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sara is a sad bi, Sisterly Love, Vampire!barbra gordan, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Eye/pseuds/Pride_Eye
Summary: In another universe, sara lance got onto the queens gambit, she got lost in the waters of the ocean, she was integrated into the leauge of assassins, she didnt come back till 2 years after Oliver. But what if a slight change an inch of a differance or a single strike from a enemy changed.One different move changed the course for sara lance leading her to be the only one to return 6 years after the wreck of the gambit. Now on a new quest to reform starling city by staining it with the blood of the corrupt what could go wrong?





	1. Day of reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sara at moments remembers words from nyssa and seeing as I'm to dumb to figure out italics on the phone and Ao3 they are in single quotations so only sara can hear nyssas words.

i watched from the shadows this town used to be my home but it had turned to dust when i left and i am back to fix that. I won't stand back any long- ok record scratch lets stop this we all know im not a hero nor am i the one that will save this city but i will try to help. I stalked rooftops and alley looking for any scum that went to pray tonight. I watched as people walked silently down the streets and stumbled from bars i have only been home for a few months and nothing has changed it has just gotten worse. 

“Cass im coming in soon just for your info.” there was a hum through the comms i have no reason to having these she doesn't even talk. “Now don't give me sass your only 16 i can still put you in a corner.” i joked she lightly laughed more like an amused scoff. “Yeah yeah i know you can still kick my ass.” she laughed slash coughed at that as i listed to hear for anything 

The thunk of boots on asphalt alarmed me . Looking over the edge a man towered over a pleading girl beneath him. Not over 10 years old he had the power. But not this time. Silently i feel to the alley and signaled for the girl to look away. An ornate dagger was pulled out and pressed to flesh. With one swipe blood had been spilled to the dirty floor as the man fell to his knees his life gone before he hit the ground. I have been trying to control the blood lust but it just takes over, rushing i ran up the side of the building as much grabbing onto anything that she could. 

I heard the sirens near and new that the girl was in safe hands once again this night was nowhere near done. “Hey cass any news on sightings?” there was a defeated hum from the other end as i walked along the roofs i wasn't paying attention to where my feet were walking me until i saw the window to the DA’s office right across from me. I watched as my sister ran a hand through her hair. She had changed a lot over the time no matter how much i wish her for to see me i knew once this mission was done i still wasn't safe. She laid her head on her desk and seemed to have fallen asleep accidentally so i grabbed my phone and called her phone making her wake up.

“Laurel lance DA?” i froze as i heard her voice hanging up. I watched as she stared at the phone with a raised eyebrow and slowly packed up her belongings.

“Home?” i hear cass whisper sleepily over the comms.

“Yeah im coming home cass.” there was a content hum on the other end i smiled and walked away from the law firm i had a new family waiting for me in the clocktower even if it was just me and cass.  
\-----  
A drunken stumble and a destroyed home is what laurel walks into after a weird call from her father, the man lay passed out over the bar of the kitchen a bottle of jack in his hand. The lawer let out a loud sigh as she laid down her bag. Slowly picking up all the broken glass and the bottles as the man slept on the counter. She slowly walked over to the officer shaking him awake. He jumped up in a daze confused and concerned of where he was.

“Let's get you to bed dad.” her voice was laced with fear and concern as she took care of the man that was supposed to take care of her she helped the officer walk as he stumbled down the hall. He was laid safely in his bed and the lawyer went back to cleaning the apartment. Pearing in from the outside a building away. Was the last lance perched above watching as her family collapsed right in front of her for all she knew it was already gone swept away in the waters that she wished she had died in.

Sara pov  
i ran back to the clock tower running to the top of it where the only entrance was dropping down the tower roof with a simple silk and years of training i reached the ground in seconds. I looked around the tower pulling down my silk and wrapping it setting it next to the little sleeping area we had i looked down at the raven haired teen as she slept her small frame curled into a ball a foot away from the small couch. I grabbed the small blanket we had and threw it over the young assassin. She stirred in her sleep as i started to slowly change from shados hood and into all black leggings and a sports bra. I sat on the couch watching over the young girl that was tasked to save my life.

I woke up feeling like i was drowning i shot up from the couch soaked in water as cass stood above me with a smirk on her face. 

“Good Morning to you to.” i growled out as i sat up going over the the small bag of clothes we had. “What was the point of giving me PTSD cass?” she shrugged and pointed to the matts. “Aw were you done playing with yourself...ok that doesn't sound right let's just spar.” she grimaced and nodded. 

I walked to the center of the mat stretching my back by rolling my shoulders while cass over here was becoming a damn acrobat while stretching.

“Oh yeah just show off cass.” she had her leg up to her head while balancing on the other. She smiled lightly as she put her leg back on the ground already in her stance.

We waited and waited for the other to make a move until i got impatient 'you need to learn patience beloved one day it might not end up well for you' i shook my head as i tried to hook my my arm around her neck she grabbed my arm and threw me over her shoulder making me land on my feet i turned and tried to swipe her leg from out under her. She jumped over it and went to kick my waist as i dodge out of the way a fist came at my face i ducked and threw a punch right at her. She caught it in one hand and twisted to the right trying to pin it behind my back as i swung my leg back to hit her knee she dodged out of the way letting go of my arm so we were face to face again.

“Tired yet cass?” i chuckled as she looked like she isn't even breathing hard. I threw a right hook her way making her hit it away and throw a kick to my back knocking me forward. I turned and went to grab her arm and neck that backfired as she grabbed my arm in an iron grip the other was at my throat throwing me to the ground as soon as i was down she straddled me me keeping me down my hand and neck pinned.

“Ok ok you can let me go now.” she smirks climbing off of me. “Yeah yeah gloat all you want.” i said rolling my neck as she sat on the couch i grabbed the bag from the floor as she grabbed a dagger from out of nowhere. “Hey i'll be back i have to get food and more cloths i'll see you in a few hours you can go out if you want not like anyone is going to recognize you.” she nodded and the clang of metal came ringing from the dagger. I remember the one that was always in my boot the one inscribed.

Cass pov

I walked the streets of starling taking in the sightings of the building and the rotten roads. I have heard stories of the fall of this city the place where the great magician ran to and is hiding that's the reason we were send here. 

I walked into a coffee shop while everyone stared at me. I felt someone tap my shoulder making me turn back to see sin a timid smile on her face and a black eye. 

“wherever she is you are to is she here?” I nodded as she waited for me to continue. “clocktower.” I supplied her she nodded and we stood in silence until she got called away 

“I have to go that's thea can't be late, I'll see you and her later cass.” i watched as the girl ran away off to the lone queen who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I was getting to much attention here I had to head back.

\--  
Sara pov

“Cass you there?” there was a hum on the end of the comms. 

I watched from above the glass paneling of the roof. I watched there is maybe 10 men in the warehouse just joking around and shooting drugs into their arms this should be easy? Oh how wrong i was. 

I had gotten my ass kicked to say the least after dropping down from the glass they all pulled out knives and surrounded me i felt every blade slice and every plunge of cold metal they acted like they felt no pain and were stronger then i had ever imagined. This was no match for the mirakuru that was already running through my blood i had to incapacitate all of them some of them may have died.

“Hey cass, i need one of those debts paid.” i heard a sigh on the other end of the comms as my vision faded.

I woke up in the clock tower as i heard cass rush through the clock tower.I screamed in pain as i felt blood pour from my wounds i had taken on to much and gotten myself into some deep shit that even cass couldn't fix. There were slashes and stab wounds from my back to my stomach that won't pass as an accident if i go to the hospital. I watched as cass ran around the tower calm as ever as she tried stopping the bleeding and stitching what she could. But that wouldn't be enough and even the teen knew it.

I felt a rag get pushed farther into a deep slash on my back as cass sewed up a small cut on my stomach she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow telling me all of this cant be stopped by someone who barely knew how to stitch.

“Cass you are not bringing me to the hospital so get that out of your head.” i saw the teens face come over me her short hair covering her face. She glared at me. 'She has been instructed to follow my orders not yours so if something concerns your life she will go against you.' Her voice sounded in my head as i squeezed my eyes shut less in pain and more to get the memory away. She grabbed a mall vile from the shelf.

“Cass no we can't get more.” she sighs and puts the vile back. She glared at me playfully. “What i don't know what you mean im not keeping it because it's from her?” i said in the funniest tone that i could she rolled her eyes as she picked me up “God Dammit curse her.” cass rolled her eyes she ran as fast as she could to the nearest hospital when we arrived doctors rushed to me

“What happened to her?!” the doctor as cass who followed silently next to us as he had me on a bad. 

“She doesn't talk much.” i laughed through pain and then coughed. 

“We need some blood bag over here and a suturing kit.” he said soon enough i felt my body go numb from anesthetics as they started to stitch me up what they didn't expect was for me to be used to drugs so i was able to stay awake. Cass stod ut of the way as they asked her questions. “Can you atleast tell us her name.”

“Sara lance.” she said quietly as the doctor slowly calmed down.

“Wait...” he said his mind finally processing what was happening as a nurse whispered to him.

“Goddammit.”


	2. A storm that brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know how to use italics on the phone so some things may have been confusing in chapter 1 that I didnt notice but nyssas words are now in '???' Single quotations but I also do not have a beta reader so if some things seem weird or I missed an Imcorrect word or two that's why

3rd pov

Storm clouds loomed overhead, wind and rain brought the oldest lance back to the day where she lost her sister, exactly six years ago. She remembers the take off of the gambit, the smell of the sea and the dread that had laid in her heart later that night. The waters crashed in the docs snapping the lawyer out of her trance leading her to her job.

“hey laurel how's your day going?” laurel walked by her, head down as she made her way to her desk people always seems to back away from her on this day afraid she was either going to shatter in their hands or snap in an instant.

“I'm fine why do you ask?” she said her voice laced with the dread that was bound to come of today.

“Can’t i just check up on my friend?” laurel turned a sharp glare to the girl beside her.

“I'm doing as fine as I can.” everyone's eyes turned to the screen in the corner of the office, the news announcing that today is the sixth anniversary of the disappearance of the queen's gambit taking the city's two beloved men Oliver and Robert queen. No one cares for the girl that was harbored with him the one that weighs on laurels heart every time she sees the picture on her desk.

“So…” joanna tried to talk even more add more to the conversation to cheer her friend up but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

“I said im fine im just-"

"-running news on the day of the missing queen gambit, news is that sara lance was taken to the hospital found to be in the city no news has been said if or even when ms lance will be able to-” the screen went black everyone turned to the lawyer who stood shell shocked in the middle of the room her eyes brimming with tears. Remote in hand pointing at the TV. Papers fell to the ground as heels made their way out the door. Laurel lance the ever strong and cold lawyer had finally snapped.

“Dad tell me this is not some cruel joke.” she said into the phone as she paced the floor of her flat. Biting her lip till it bled, she waited a baited breath.

“Yes it's true they found her early this morning she is being released soon.” laurel froze in place things finally looking up for her but what was to come of these next months are not ones of happy and sunshine they would be ones of dark and dangerous times.

“I-is she ok? have they said anything?” biting her nail she waited taking a breath for the answer of something bad 

“she is fine laurel just waiting for her to be analyzed.” a long sigh left the lawyers lips as she fell to the couch, finally releasing the tension in her body, she was finally free.

“Dad we are going to have to tell her.” you could hear the officer grumble through the phone dread taking over both of them.

“I know laurel but i can't tell her that her mother was killed in central just when she got back i can't break her hope.” flashes of the past showed before her, birthday parties filled with laughing, nights filled with screaming and arguing but still a family.

“I know and she won't know until she is at home but she can't be kept in the dark on this, i am coming down.” there was no response as the line went dead.  
\-----  
Gleaming white walls and sterile cleaning supplies burned her nose the blonde looked around her hospital room, for her it was weird to be known to the city she once called home but now all she was a shell of what used to be.

“No she is my daughter and you are letting me see her!” was yelled right out the door the voice rang true in her ears. People say after many years away from someone you first forget their face then slowly their voice and after its just a faded memory of what used to be but for sara that voice is one that kept her going.

“Cass let him in.” the girl silently stared at the man side stepping with reluctancy.

“My baby girl.” with reluctancy and a glare from the small girl he held her close.

“Yes daddy its me im home i made it home.” the roles had switched in this sense the daughter comforting the father.

“I held out hope for so long and you are finally back, your finally back home.” she held the man close to breathing in to smell lingering booze. Someone falling to the floor had broken the two out of their hug.

“LAUREL!”Sara watched as cass had laurel on the ground. “Cass let go what the hell.” 'she will watch over you and make sure you are safe when i cannot uphold the same promise beloved' her voice echoed in my mind “cass thats my sister laurel.” cass immediately lets go looking down in shame hurting a family member from someone high ranked in the league was punishable by death.

“Cass you are ok you were doing what she said.” wondering eyes looked at sara as cassandra held her stance. “Can we just go home.”

“Not yet sweetie they want to keep you here check on your injuries.” with a nod and grumble sara stayed in the bed. Laurel froze in her place as she looked in wonder she was finally home but she wasn't at the same time.

Quentin sat down on the only chair in the room looking over at the small black clad teen “Not the talkative type huh?” cass looked over her black eyes giving away they she wasn't there to talk. While that happened laurel sat down next to her.

“Went the lawyer way huh?” looking at the expensive suit and the somewhat kept hair laurel nodded.

“Yeah after five years you learn that whatever you can do to help starling will make some difference bad or good i try to go for the latter.” silence filled the room awkwardness taking over as the family came together.

“So where is mom she would have been here by now she must have been so worried?” that made the room even worse as a dark cloud of grief made its way into the room.

“So what happened to oliver?” furrowed brows indicated the subject would not be changed so swiftly.

“What happened to mom why is she not here?” laurel gulped and pushed her hair back.

“Around a year ago she moved to central city where they were finishing up the particle accelerator.” (yes i know the timeline is off sorry.) “well something went wrong and caused an explosion, mom was there seeing the presentation and got caught in the middle...please don't make me explain the rest sara.” blank eyes and a cold soul made this hard to process, all the years of league training and this was not something she prepared for, bring on 20 assassins and she would be fine, but the death of her mother she couldn't help but blame herself. Sara had heard of that accident through the papers in the village of nanda parbat but she didn't think her mom was a casualty 

“No don't do that i can already see you doing that, this is not your fault, nor will it ever be it was a fatal accident that took lives and humanity from people, there was nothing you could do t to stop this from happening.” she sat stock frozen just blank, numb she thought saying goodbye to the love of her life risking both of their lives would have been the worst thing that has ever happened, take out the death of shado take out the loss of oliver, hearing the death of her mother is what had drove the dagger farther into her heart.

“No no i know that but, it's just...nevermind when can i go home i don't want to be in here.” the family went silent, who would have thought that this family would be more drifted then before when the lost piece came home.

Peering through the window she could see the family all distant this is not how this was supposed to go she wasn't meant to come down and why did the daughter of the world's best assassin second to the demons head accompany her. This was making everything harder for her to complete what she promised herself. Perched on the building across the street she watched on as the beloved of the heir and the mst skillful assassin conversed with the lances. Swiftly moving down the building brock by bick she ran through the dark alley being percies on each step. This was going to be hard to get rid of the two but it will be done and nothing will stop her from righting what she did wrong.

Soon the hospital was escorting out the family there was a little fight over weather cass would stay or not...she ended up staying. The room was quiet other then the exception of the breathing of both women. The moon rose in the night sky close to hitting midnight as soon as the clock hit 12 the blonde castaway jumped from her bed. 

“Cass im going to find leads on the count make sure that i am back by the time that my sister arrives, cass get some rest.” the girl tiredly looked over her eyes drooping her hair disheveled and her entire stature reeked of exhaustion. With a slight bow the girl curled into herself and instantly feel into a coma like sleep. Sara sighed lightly and walked silently over to the small teen picking her small frame up and placing her in the bed. The vigilante of the night walked over to window cracked it open and put one leg out before looking back at the small teen saras pillow hugged to her chest. Sara smiled faintly and jumped out the window into a patch of grass landing with a roll. 

“Holy hell!” sara looked up to see a startled blonde her coffee spilled on the floor ready to pass out. “Y-you just jumped out of a 2 story window!” sara rushed forward her hand clasping over th cute blonde mouth stopping her yelling.

Sara pov

“Just keep quiet ok...please dont tell anyone.” her eyes were wide with fear behind her big rimmed glasses she shook her head fast and rapid. I pulled my hand away to the stund look of this girl.

“Y-your her, the her, the one with the hood and corset and the kicking ass thing, your her!” i rolled my eyes at the girl as her rambled on

“Yes i am her just please don't tell anyone.” she nodded as i held out my hand. “Sara lance by the way.”

“Felicity smoak, mit class of 09’” she fixed her glasses looking down away from my eyes as i lowered my hand. 

“Your cute. Well i gotta get going felicity mit class of 09’” i ran leaving the girl behind in the parking lot to compose herself as i got on my bike. 

I pulled up to the first warehouse in the glades why does it always have to be a warehouse i ran up the side of the fire escape jumping from railing to railing till i reached the rotted roof i looked down though one of the many holes to see the same scene i have seen before men high off their asses but what's new is there was one go on a computer concentrated on what he was doing. I tied the silk around my waist and prepared for the drop my batons in hand i fell from the top of the warehouse untangled myself from the silk as i landed. The men all rushed at me throwing anything they can to get me down i ducked every punch and kick thrown my way. My baton cracked a few skulls in until i felt a glass bottle hit my head, i tumbled to the ground seeing boots surrounding me as i push myself up only to have a boot trapping me to the floor.

“Look who we got here, the starlings one and only masked hero, i have always wanted to beat these guys down a few notches.” before he an even send a kick to my stomach the room filled with smoke someone dropped down from the rafters giving me the shot to jump up and kick down a few lackeys. There was then a swift kick to my face sending me tumbling to the floor. The room was empty of smoke and the the bodies of the guards laid around me bat like knives in their neck or back. I looked at the person standing in the middle of the group her cape blocking most of who it is. She looked back a bat mask covering her face her skin pale and her hair a bright red that matches the inside of her cape and the bat symbol on her chest.

“What is a bat doing this far out of gotham.” she stayed silent and threw a smoke bomb on the ground disappearing as the smoke faded she was gone and the men were still down one thing that caught my eye was the computer two red and black batarangs sticking out of the back i rushed over closed the computer and ran as the sirens got closer.

I snuck my way through the halls of the hospital trying to keep my steps silents as i slowly opened my room door i snuck my jacket off laying it on the chair as i unlace my corset i was able to breath again....tell me why i choose to wear that? Oh...i remember. It was something to do with nyssa and moscow. I placed the knife riddled computer on top of my hood the sun was rising as my body feel on the bed from exhaustion waking up the small assassin she looked over to with a glare. 

“Yeah yeah yeah sorry i stayed out so late, i had a weird night with women in bat suits and smoke bombs and im not describing the night of mine and nyssas wedding.” i soon covered my mouth seeing cass’s eye widen. “Oops.” she chuckled lightly with a roll of her eyes as she pointed at the busted computer. “Oh that was left by one of vertigos drug monkeys it's busted, can you find one felicity smoak she should be able to work on it i have to talk to my sister today.” she nodded and rushed out of the bed grabbing the computer and rushing out of the room “bye to you to!” i yelled after her as the door closed. Her head peeked in the small window of the door she lightly smiled and waved goodbye leaving again.

Cassandra pov

The building of queen consolidated loomed over me i found out fast that this ms.smoak works for the MIT department here. I rushed in my hood over my head as i made my way through the halls of the once dead queen building. I walked into a room that was baron of people other then one blonde at her desk concentration her task i surveyed my surrounding seeing there was no escape the door at the end was locked and a light beeping sounded through the room. The woman looked up at me startled. 

“Who are you? Im not allowed to be alone in a room and a stranger without police detail. Unless you are the police person that would be weird though you look scarry am i even supposed to be talking to you.” she rambled on as i laid the computer in front of her she looked down at it and then back up at me. 

“Fix?” she raised an eyebrow at me and hesitated to touch the computer.

“Your with her aren't you?” i nodded crossing my arms behind my back as looked around the room she traced her fingers over the indents of where the batarang pierced through the hard case of the computer. “What happened to this?”

“Bad neighborhood.” she laughed lightly as she opened the computer.

“Not a woman of many words i see, well the computer wasn't pierced all the way through but i should be able to start this up soon will you-” i interrupted her by sitting in the corner of the room behind her desk. “Ok or just sit there that is good to.” she said trailing off as her hands started to work over the keyboard.

Sara pov  
I picked at the cloth on my bed as i waited for laurel to arrive the clock ticked by getting louder and louder as i got more impatient i never was one to wait that what nyssa was for. There was soon a knock on my door. 

“Come in laurel.” her face showed hesitancy as she walked into the room.

“Where did you get normal clothes?” i shrugged and scooted over for her to sit down.

“Cass brought them for me last night...” i trailed off pulling myself out of the bed. The room was silent as we just stared at each other i could see the pain and the hurt in my sisters eyes. “Im sorry. I know that sorrys dont count for crap but it's the only thing i can say.” i said sitting down on the table near the corner of the room i may be mobile but they still wont let me leave.

“So... who is cass?” she asked as she sat down in front of me. I held up a deck of cards asking her to play she nodded and i started to shuffle. 

“She is someone i meet on my travels, Good kid. Im pretty sure i remember how to play war you down?” she nodded and placed her purse next to her. 

“Oh your on, you always lost this game, we betting?” she raised an eyebrow at me.

“Money or items?” i said a smirk laying on my lips as i passed over her deck.

“Seeing as you have no money or items, let's go question for answer winner of each round gets to ask a question the other has to answer.” i nodded and straightened my deck.

“Sounds fair.” i grabbed my half of the deck in my hands and waited for the count down.

“1,2,3, flip.” we put our top cards down at the same time hers a king mine an 8.

“Go ahead and ask your question.” she stayed silent for a little debating what she was going to ask.

“Why did you go?” i sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, twisting the black band resting on my left hand. I also had a tattoo on the inside of my fingers symbolizing the same thing.

“I was foolish and thought i was in love...but i wasn't.” she nodded and picked up her cards again.

“Ready 1,2,3, flip.” both cards came down, mine being 10 her a 4. I grabbed both of them putting them in a pile.

“Did you miss me?” she closed her eyes composing herself for a moment.

“You are my sister and i thought you were dead, i was mad at first because of the circumstances but i missed you with all my heart, i will always love you.” she said reaching out her hand for my left that's when she noticed the ring. “Sara seriously? You got engaged to oliver?!”

“No definitely not.” this calmed her down immediately “no matter how crazy i was i would never do that.”

“Then who?” i smirked pulling my hand back and grabbing my cards.

“You have to wait till you win.”

Cass pov

“Ha i got it!” i looked up to felicity to see her fist in the air. I slowly pulled myself up to see the computer was working.

“Find?” she looked back at me a smile on her face.

“Oh well these files appear to be contracts, signed by the higher up people. i see a bunch of bertinelli and brickwell. There is even the names of the people who took the job, there is deadshot, cupid, komodo. These are some high money contracts for people to be killed...” i grabbed the computer from her and ran out. “Yeah your welcome creepy kid!” she yelled from behind me. I ran through the building trying to get back to sara as fast as i could.

I ran all the way back to the hospital and up to the room bursting in on laurel and sara laughing. They both looked over to me i was keeping my breathing under control and trying to steady my heart beat.

“Problem.” i said placing the computer down. “Sorry.” laurel got up as i shielded what the computer said.

“I guess this is my que to go, i expect that answer about that ring soon sara.” laurel snarked i looked over to sara who told me to show her the computer she hugged her sister as i started going through the files. I saw sara appear over my shoulder look at what we had.

“We are in some serious shit."


	3. The walls that bind

Sara pov

After going through half of the contracts and matching names to the books we located who needed to be taken down and who not to. There was even listing of vertigo sales which cass will bring down to laurel later. I ordered big belly burger to our room as cass meditated in the corner. There was a knock at the door. I got up seeing a teen boy who couldn't be more bored he was in a red jacket and had spiked up hair.

“Food is here cass.” i said sitting down at the small table she walked over grimacing at the salad i passed over to her as i pulled out a greasy burger. “Hey cass catch.” i said while grabbing a french fry and throwing it at her she caught it with her hand examining what i just threw at her.

“You were supposed to catch it with your mouth it is a french fry eat it.” she took a small bite as i threw another one at her she caught it with her mouth this time. I did a tiny victory clap as she smiled at me going back to her salad.”you wanna try a burger?” she shook her head fast. “Fine party pooper you are just like nyssa.” i said taking a giant bite of my burger, she rolled her eyes as i heard a knock on the door. I grabbed another fry as i yelled. ‘Come in’ i threw the fry at cass as she caught it again making me throw my hands up in victory.

“Hey sara i was gonna ask if you wanted to go to lunch.” i saw laurel behind me as cass put back on her straight face. “I see you already have food.” she mumbled.

“Bottomless pit.” is what cass said pointing at me, i flipped her off making the corner of her lips quirk up. She reached over knocking my elbows off the table again 'if you don't take your elbows off the table beloved i will tape them to yourself.' I gave cass a sad smile as she got up grabbing her jacket and walking out. “Bye.” 

“I can go for more food.” i said getting up and grabbing my own jacket. We walked out in relative silence.

\-----

“sara what happened to oliver?” laurel finally spoke up, my smile soon faded to a sad one as I looked back up from the table,we were sitting in a relative silence before this.

“we had made it to the island around the same time and survived for a long while, until we got attacked Oliver didn't make it. He saved my life laurel. You should have seen him he changed a lot he wanted to make it back to you.” I put my hand over hers trying to keep the tears I see in her eyes from falling.

“I thought you were alone on the island.” she said through sniffles.

“hey guys didn't know you were here!” I looked over to the end of the table to see the one and only Tommy merlyn.

“yeah Sara just got out of the hospital so I thought she would want something other than fast food.” Tommy pulled up a chair next to laurel a smitten smile on his face. Oh no.

“hey I don't mean to intrude but what did you say about Oliver?” I let out a sigh and but my lip.

“he died on the island.” I said with a sigh he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I would actually like to see if this is real if you don't mind.” I slammed the butterknife in my hand into the table trying to keep my cool.

“you...want me to go back to that purgatory?” his smile dropped seeing the knife in the table.

“yeah I think it would be best...for everyone including thea seeing as she is alone no-" I cut him off, since when was thea alone.

“what what do you mean thea is alone what happened to moria?” Tommy let out a breath as laurel sunk into the back of her chair.

“moria was killed a year back in the glades, Thea lives with me now.” laurel said, I could see a light blush on her cheeks. What is happening here.

“do you think it is best to bring her to that island, its not gonna be pretty, I don't want to scar her.” the table got quiets as the waitress walked to our table.

“I'll take a water.” laurel listed off at the same time as me, as I turned to Tommy.

“this has been fun Tommy but I would like to have this lunch with my sister alone please, I'll have her tell you if we want to go.” I said with a sharp glare grabbing the handle of the knife again making him run off as I pulled it out of the table.

“you really didn't know about thea?” I shook my head laying my knife next to my plate again as the waitress dropped off the drinks.

“no I didn't, you know he is head over heels for you right?” I said with laugh tearing up a napkin. I looked down at the pile i made sweeping it into my hand, wow nyssa really did change me.

“I've already fallen for someone else.” she said, a blush resting on her cheeks as she bit her lip. 

“who is it? Is it a guy, girl? What's their name? Age? Do I know them from before?” I said in rapid pace my smile growing bigger.

“they are 20 and yes you do know them.” is all she gave me before I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach I felt the blood come up my throat.

“I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back.” I clutch a vial in my pocket and turn to the bathroom the mirakuru in my system was holding off the poison this gave me long enough to take the vile in my pocket which causes me to throw up the poison into the nearest toilet.

“oh my God are you ok?” I heard a sweet voice behind me I continued to throw up to get the poison out of my system. I looked back to see felicity behind me she didn't seem to recognize me which means she didn't see under my hood.

“yeah yeah I'm good thanks.” I got up and washed my mouth of blood I grabbed a mouth wash from my pocket as she reached down and picked up my phone.

“you seem to have shattered the glass, wait is this the new brother eye?” I looked back at felicity as she gawked at the phone. I reached out my hand for it with a smile.

“yeah I'm friends with harley,” her eyes widened at the name gently placing the phone back in my hand. “yeah her and barbra make a great team and with diana to keep them it check it goes well as you can tell.” I said pointing at the phone.

“that's not even out yet.” I smiled at her and reached it out again.

“if you can fix it you can have it.” she smiled and squealed. She noticed what she was doing and cleared her throat.

“will i be seeing that creepy kid who follows you around this week or?” I guess she did know.

“uh I don't think so but you will either see me or her soon.” she smiled as I walked out she was behind me.

“hey sorry its it's just weird adjusting to the food again and my stomach couldn't handle it.” I said as I sat down in front of laurel again she looked worried. Her eyesight followed felicity who kept her head down.

“are you ok do we need to go to the hospital? Do you want to go home?” my home isn't here, I thought while playing with the ring on my hand once again.

“no I'm fine.” I said with a sad smile.

“why were you with felicity smoak?” i raised and eyebrow at her tone.

“she's helping me fix my new phone, why what's wrong?” I asked as she had a look of sadness on her face.

“she is under police surveillance is even working with me, a few years back she hacked into the banks of the city and deleted debt from people good cause wrong way to do it. She even has an ankle monitor, dad wants me to keep a close eye on her but she is nice had lunch a few times with her at the precinct.” she said why a sad smile “she is a good person but went at it the wrong way.” she she said taking a drink from her soda when did she get that?

“where where did you get that?” she looked up at me with a shrug.

“uh a waiter came over saying that the person before brought drinks to the wrong table and retook my order.” I raised an eyebrow at her as I saw a figure behind her sunglasses covered her face but I could see the scar that covered over her eye beneath the glasses.

“fuck no.”

Cass pov  
I walked into the police precinct, the place was bustling with officers criminals and many petty thefts, men with burly beards and leather jackets growled at me i didn't flinch which fazed them as i walked past them, i stood in the entrance of the room confused as to where to go i couldn't find quienton. I felt someone tap my shoulder, i turned back my steely gaze making the young rookie flinch.

“Ma’am do you need anything? Do you need to file a crime?” i clutched the computer files closer to my chest as i looked around evaluating a way for me to get a quick escape if i need be, the rookie gave me a confident smile as i looked back at him calming me down.

“Quentin lance?” he didn't understand what i meant at first. “Where?” realization flashed in his eyes as he nodded letting out a sigh.

“Yeah he is just over this way.” he lead me through the hustle and bustle of the station back to a more private office, i saw quinten his elbows resting on the desk and his head in his hands i knocked lightly on the front of the wall.

“Whatever it is you need kid take it somewhere else i have this bigger fish to fry.” he said letting out a sigh as i walked farther in slapping files on his desk.

“Vertigo.” i said walking out and straight out of the station.

Sara pov 

I watched as I made eye contact with a ghost of my past no this can't be happening this has to be a side effect of the mirakuru and the vile. But then she took off her glasses showing a completely white eye and a giant scar covering it. That's when I knew this was real she smirked and then dashed out of the place ditching all the fake clothes in exchange for black Jeans and tank top I ran after her out of the restaurant as she climbed up the wall on the side of the building I got up just a few seconds after her to see that she was gone and to feel a blade pressed to my neck.

“shado...?” I questioned only to see the sharp red painted nails.

“wrong person sweetie, now tell me where is my daughter.” behind me stood the one and only lady shiva.

“somewhere where you will never ever get near her again I'll make sure of that.” I gritted, gripping the blade trying to get the knife pulled away from my neck I felt the blade press harder no matter how much I tried.

“aw now don't go doing this to me now...I just want to see her.” she fake pouted as i laughed.

“you abused her why would i let you even go near her.” I gritted with a smile as I looked up to the woman behind me.

“I am highly offended, that was not me that was her wretched father I tried to save her.” she said in fake innocence again.

“yeah yeah sure you ‘tried’ you sat back and watched as he physically whipped her into shape.” the blade pressed more to my neck.

“don't ever ever compare me to that monster I tried to help her, I let you take her from me, i let the demons head take her away from her home i had to watch as my life was ripped from me so try to tell me again that i stood back!” she growled in my ear. “I expect to see her soon make no mistake ta-er al-sahfer I will make sure.” then like she had appeared she was gone like a mist. I climbed down the building chopping the shado appearance as a side effect of all that has happened 

I was walking out of the alley way when i ran into a small person. I looked down to see thea, no makeup and her eyes red from crying her eyes blown,what has she taken?

“Oh it's you.” she said as i reached my hand to help her up. “I don't need your handouts.” she growled wiping her nose.

“Im sorry for running into you.” her eyes flashed with anger.

“Your sorry!? Thats funny coming from you, the one who got to live, the skank who slept with my brother on the night he died!” she said pushing me back i went with it knowing i deserve this for what i have cost in her life.

“He didn't die when it sank.” i whispered as she stopped pushing me. “He made it to the island, but was killed there.” she clenched her jaw, “he loved you thea.” she stormed away after looking over my shoulder. I turned to see a very pale woman in a suit with short red hair. “Great a shadow, what your name?” i said as walked back to the from of the restaurant.

“Kate kane ma'am” i nodded seeing laurel was outside looking scared shitless

“what the hell was that sara?!” I shook my head as I walked up to her.

“I'm sorry it just...PTSD.” she nodded and gave me a hug.

“God im so sorry you went through that.” I shook my head no emotions going through me. “lets get going we have to see dad and you have to move in.” 

“wait what?!” I yelled as laurel walked off with a wave. I groaned and got on my bike getting ready for the confrontation of my father.

3rd person

The house used to be lively with family memories and the laughter of sister's but now that Sara is walking back into what she called home it seems smaller and more of a house then a home. Pictures lined the walls of better times the floorboards creaked under the weight of the new comer.

“Dad i said before me, and cass have a hotel room.” sara pleaded as they walked through her childhood home. Laurel had to go back to work while they let Sara out of the house. Quietly behind the pair followed the silent teen with much protest from her father, and with the protest of sara kate followed next to the girl. they walked farther in the unfamiliar house her feet following memory.

“Got key.” cass said holding up the key, he nodded walking the kitchen as the younger sibling went down the hall silently taking a trip down memory lane as she made it to her room leaving cass in the kitchen with her father.

“would you like a coffee?” cass turned to the older man shaking her head politely as she looked around at the pleasantries that counted as a poor man's life to Cassandra it was a life of luxury from the old times of nanda parbat.

“cass I don't feel like your mother killing me so please eat or drink something.” Quentin looked at her strange from a second, the blonde haired girl peeked through from the hall. Making the small girl nod as Quentin handed her solo cup. She looked at it with a Skeptical eye there was a sigh from behind the teen as Sarah grabbed the cup and got the girl water handing her back the cup. “it's water, drink it Cassandra.” Sara said with an authoritative tone cass did slight bow sitting down in the chair. 

“dad can you follow me for a second.” he followed after Sara. “I'm sorry about cass she is just different but please don't just dismiss her she has been through so much.” Sara said in a silent plea.

“You have a twinkle in your eyes.” his hand gesturing to her expression one of protectiveness.

“What?” a raised eyebrow confirmed that Sara had no clue as to what he was saying. 

“it's the same look that your mother had when she saw you and laurel for the first time, while in the hospital holding you in her arms your tiny body held in a blanket, she had that same….twinkle.” he said tears in his eyes he wasn't going to let it fall.

“dad she is not my kid you would know I was here when she was 10.” she said with a Scoff her eyebrows furrowed in confusion in the other room cass could hear it all.

“I know that but you see her as your kid don't deny it.” he says tears threatening fall. 

“I don't know what you are saying dad.” she scoffed, she walked out of the room with some old blankets from her room handing them to cass. He shook his head at her obliviousness.

“ahhh!” looking over to the door laurel had a hand over her heart.

“What?” Sara looked around ready to attack on a sudden notice.

“you are actually caring for someone.” Laurel fake gasped.

“Don't be such a bitch... i dont miss you so much anymore” Laurel walked by treating Sara as a little kid rubbing her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are some things that need some explaining, as the tags say laurel and thea are together, shado is the bad guy not slade, Cassandra's mother lady Shiva is also in this and when sara says "so you mother doesnt kill me" is meaning the Demons head because you cant just say demons head infront of people who arent in on it also kate kane has a more change later on this was written before the announcement of ruby rose


	4. Drowning waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the island of lian yu

Sara pov

“so are you really ready to go back to that island sweetie? Because I can tell that merlyn boy to-” I cut him off by clearing my throat. We were leaving after the silent and awkward dinner

“it will be fine dad if it gets them some peace over Oliver's Death then I am fine with it.” Everyone stood awkward near the door it was like even with my return this family was still battered and we're all strangers to each other.

“it's getting late dad I have a work to get finished before tomorrow,” laurel said hugging our dad we all left as my dad waved by I walked beside cass whispering to her. “would you stay here keep an eye on him?” she nodded breaking off from the group to go do what she does best...hide. 

“when did you have time to get a hotel room.” laurel asked as we walked back to our separate vehicles.

“cass got one while I was in the hospital. You're picking me up in the morning right?” she nodded hugging me close.

“it's good to have you back.” she pulled away waving goodbye as we walked separate ways.  
\-----  
I waited outside the hotel for cass so we could leave and get to laurel first.

“come on you slow teenager.” she flips me off as she shrugged on a jacket while passing me. I got up from the ground dusting off my pants as I caught up to the freakishly fast girl.

“love you to cass.” I said running after the smirking girl as she sped up. “cass you know I'm short and prone to tripping.” she then broke out into a sprint hopping on her motorcycle and taking off. Well if she wants a race she is gonna get a race. I ran to my bike and took of down the alley way. Going through street signs and red lights I got to a wooden plank that led up to a roof, I took off on it seeing cass driving on the road next to me, I jumped over the last building with the help of the ramp and landed in front of her. She squinted at me and sped up to where we both came running into the garage of laurels apartment, making her jump back as she was going o her car.

“cheater!” cass yelled at me pointing as she got off the bike fixing her short hair.

“says the one who took off without even warning me.” I growl out at her with a playful smirk. “you ready to go laurel?” I asked with a sad smile. She nodded clearing her throat.

“yeah as ready as I ever will be.” she mumbled as we all got into her car, cass sat in the back folding her legs and closing her eyes. Laurel looked back as she was pulling out of the garage while I messed with the controls of the radio. “what is she doing?” laurel asked me as we started to drive.

“meditating, she does it hours on end it's weird.” I mumbled feeling someone flick my head, I looked back at cass a smirk resting on her lips as she tried to act innocent. 

“are you ready for this?” I nodded letting the music drift through the car.

“uh yeah, it's gonna be more hard for me to go back with the memories attached but if it helps, then I'm willing to go through that.” I mumbled resting my head on the cold surface of of the glass. I twisted my ring on my finger reminiscing on the good things that that island has given and taken from me.

“you never told me who gave you that.”laurel mumbled her eyes still drifted to the road ahead of us.

“you still have told me who you are dating.” her eyes downcast for a moment.

“that's fair.” she mumbled taking a dramatic turn to the queen mansion where I could see Tommy's limo already waiting in the driveway as we pulled up. 

“you have to tell him you know.” I mumbled getting out of the front seat and shaking cass from her trance. She followed slowly behind me as we walked up to the giant oak doors of the queen mansion.

“you first.” laurel mumbled forcing me to knock on the door, the door swung open showing a worn out thea, her eyes baggy and blood shot. She is going down a path that will be hard to get her out of.

“come in.” she mumbled dragging her feet along the hardwood floors, she sniffled and folded her arms over her chest.

“thea are you ok?” she just shook her head at laurels question leading us to where everyone was waiting.

“are we gonna go or?” I asked as I felt cass hang back being support that i didn't even know i needed.  
\----  
The shaking of the plane got more intense as we got closer to lian yu. The plane soon landed in the ocean floating seamlessly as one by one everyone got out. I looked up to the rocky mountains the plane crash rubble and the half sunken wreckage of the amazo. I stood in the water letting the waves lap at my ankles as everyone else was getting off, cass clasped her hand on my shoulder shaking me out of my trance as she guided me farther on to the island everyone following behind us.

My vision zoomed in to the half orange and black mask stabbed through a piece of rebar on the beach. I knelt down pulling the tattered and burnt mask. Cass stood by my side while watching everyone struggle to the beach. Laurel came up beside me, I got up from my kneel taking the mask with me and walking farther from the beach covered land to the forest. Everyone silently followed. 

“he should be near here next to 2 other graves.” I said following the path that led to the shallow graves covered in rocks.

We soon came to the spot their rotten crosses fallen to the ground, I kneeled beside the one farthest to the right, “this is him.” I got up and stepped aside letting Tommy and my dad take away the rocks. “I'll be back.” I mumbled walking away I could feel cass following me as I made my way to the crashed plane.

“home sweet home.” I said as I picked up the photo left to me by the pilot I walked into the hunkered out plane sitting down on one of the many crates. 'Oh my, pretty bird, how long have you been out here?' The first words she said to me in her native tongue on this island. I felt tears in my eyes and pain in my chest, memories flooded me. The death of Oliver the changing of shado, slade being shot, almost dying in the water for the second time. And the comfort of nyssa as she rescued Me, the memories of everything, I hunched over tears streaming down my face sobs racking my body. I didn't notice cass sat next to me until she pulled me into her. 

I turned slightly hugging her and cried into her shoulder. she put a hand over my shoulder just sitting their being a silent comfort.

“God I miss her cass, i just wanna hold her and tell her i love her and act like everything is fine, but i left. I chose to leave her I kissed her on the forehead as she slept and jumped out that window.” I cried not hearing laurel at the doorway.

“sara?” I wiped my eyes pulling away from cass.

“yeah laurel?” she sat next to me. I nodded my head out telling cass to leave.

“I know I don't know what happened with who that ring comes from, but I'm sorry you had to leave them to come home.” I wiped my eyes looking around the plane.

“this is where we stayed. It was home for 5 years,” I said playing with my fingers, “everyone ready to go?” she nodded solemnly getting up with some hesitance. 

“yeah they wanna take Oliver and robert home.” I nodded following behind her, stepping in the spaces that didn't make noise, it was just a habit to keep walking silent.

“that's good, we wanna leave soon before sundown or you guys are stuck here for the night.” my voice drifted off as I heard thunder above. I looked to see dark clouds coming in fast.

“that's not good is it?” my eyes widen the pain of thunderstorms stuck in my mind.

“no we need to leave now!” my voice stern like I was back at the league. I walked swiftly through the sand throwing up a cloud behind me. “get in the plane now we are leaving!” I yelled as everyone look confused.

“wait no we cant leave we don't have dad or Oliver on the plane.”thea yelled over the thunder.

“that dark cloud there means we will be stuck here for days unless you wanna stay here that long I would get on that fucking plane!” laurel immediately grabbed theas wrist and dragged her into the plane while everyone followed. I got in last telling the pilot to leave.

The plane was silent thunder cracked around us as the plane shook. Thea was glaring at me the entire ride as I clutched onto slades old mask. I looked out the window seeing as the rocky mountains and the Amazo slowly drifted away into the fog, wishing it took the nightmares with it


	5. The truth of the past

3rd point of view   
Flash back   
The night was dark, the shores crashed with waves, criminals ran the streets. In an abandoned warehouse stood the count. His wicked eyes and evil smile intimidated many as he danced around his warehouse. Picking up vertigo products as he goes along humming to a random tune that only his brain could hear. Above on the rafters stood a women dressed in red, a hood over her head, her eyes turned to steel as she watch this man walk around without a care in the world, and she just had to wait.

Hours passed as the bird watched from above, the men soon left with the sun slowly rising on the horizon. The count was lounging in a metal chair his feet propped up as he pushed off onto two legs. He was spinning around a pen in his slender fingers. 

The girl in red dropped down a slick metal wire wrapped around the throat of the count. 

“hello little birdie.” he giggled, not even fazed by his impending doom. “are you apart of the canary posse or doing this on your own volition?” he asked tilting his head back making the wire leave a small cut vertical of his throat. She kept her gaze strong as steel.

“count vertigo you have failed this city!” before her wrist can snap and leave a solid cut in his neck she hesitated leaving him the time to grabbed the wire cutting his hand, not like he felt the pain, and spun around off his chair. He dropped to the ground and stabbed the black pen right through her red jeans soaking them in crimson.

“rule one don't hesitate!” he laughed similar to a clown and lunged at the girl, she ducked to the side as he went crashing into a table full of beakers. He jumped up from behind the crashed table a sickening smile laced his face as he pocketed a syringe.

“you are going down tonight count if it is the last thing I do.” she growled out letting her anger take over her senses, she grabbed out a sword from her side brandishing it, the count threw his hands up in mock surrender as she walks closer.

“aw now why would you wanna hurt little ol’ me, I'm just helping these streets!” he said laughing maniacally as they circled each other, the one in red lunged at the count grazing his side as he swished to the right, with his twist he jabbed a high dosage of vertigo into the young woman. She tumbles to the ground due to the drugs effects. She stays catatonic on the ground, her chest groaning in pain, as the count laughs grabbing the collar of her jacket not even bothering to de-mask her as he dragged her out to the docs, whistling a tune,he placed her on the edge of the docs and crouched down.

His smile engraved into her mind as he grazed his knuckle along her cheek. “you made the wrong choice of going after me, and if you live after this tell that to your canary friend to.” he said getting back up, he placed his boot on her chest and pushed making her weight roll Into the haunting waters below 

Barley catching the scene is a small teen clad in black and gold a hood over her head and a mask placed over her face, black with the gold trimming extending to her eyes. She jumped from roof to roof rushing to get to the docs as the count disappeared into the night, she got to the wooden docs to see the the red figure just floating. She pulled her out of the water and laid her on the docs. Her chest was heaving breathing in air as cass backed away leaving the girl there watching her from the shadows, as she gained consciousness and slowly shuffled her way back home, unknown that there was a shadow following her.  
Flash back over.  
\-----  
3rd person  
The rain pounded outside the dark stormy day showing through the rain. It was a dark and dismal, no one expected to see the lone queen walking through the streets. Tears covered by the rain stumbling down the road about to pass out. Her feet dragged her to the apartment knocking twice and waiting for the lance to answer. Blonde locks came into view a sad stricken face shown in the door.

“Thea my god what happened.” laurel said as she dragged thea in by the lapels of her coat bringing her to the couch. A red wine colored blanket was draped over the broken girl as she stared at the glass table ahead.

“I just wanted the maximum high...now im dealing with the payment.” thea mumbled not bothering to look into the green eyes. 

“Thea how long has this been going on?” thea shook her head lightly as she starred distantly her crash coming in hard.

“Hey laurel what the hell are the kardash- oh hey thea.” sara bounded in her smile dropping as she saw the state the small girl was in. 

“Im sorry i didn't mean to intrude i'll just go.” thea said in a rush. The red blanket went flying along with thea as she tried getting up almost crashing into the glass before lith arms caught her and sat her on the soft couch once again.“I need help...” her frail voice broke off as tears sprang from the young queens eyes. “I don't know how to stop.” she cried even more as the sisters tried to comfort the youngest the best they could.

“we’ll help you through this thea i'll make sure of it.” sara looked off to a dark corner of the apartment. Until now the young assassin had kept quiet keeping to herself blending with shadows. The teen got up fast and walked to the kitchen. She was the one who helped sara take care of herself when she had a problem with the mirakuru. She appeared again pills in her hand and a weird concoction.

“Drink this...after these.” she worked her way through the non native tongue handing the stuff to the small queen and taking her place back in the shadows.

“Laurel i have business to take care of me and cass will be back don't take your eye off her.” her voice lowered many octaves all the way down to a whisper. Cass was already out the door with the blonde following. Count vertigo was going down tonight that was for fact.  
\-----  
Sara pov

“cass get me a location right now of the nearest activity of vertigo.” there was a hum on the end of the coms as I walked the rooftops waiting for a location to be sent. Seconds later i was lead to an abandoned warehouse.

I made my way into the supposed abandoned warehouse watching out for guards. As i made my way up the stairs one tried to take me from the back i grabbed onto his neck and propelled myself up and kicked the other one coming this way the other i threw over the railing down the few feet. I ran through the stairs my steps silent as i heard cass’s breathing in my ear. 

I jump to the side as a blade went flying at my head I looked around the empty space looking for where it came from then a knife came my way hitting my leg through the cevlar. After a few seconds an arm loops around my neck.

“What a surprise to see you here ms.hood!” I was struggling to get his arm from around my neck when I decided to play dirty i thrust my leg forward than propelled it back into this man's crotch, he fell to the floor withering in pain, I looked at the carnage around me, the floor scarred with syringes and capsules, I walked along crushing the pills and glass under my boot, my bo in hand I separated them into two spinning them around, waiting for the chaos to ensue.

Slow clapping sounds around the warehouse, I looked around the shadows hearing him moving around.

“good job canary! You got some strength in you I wonder what would happen, if you injected with another drug!” he said launching out from the shadows, he was attacking with his fists not his brain making his style easy to spot. I dodged and jabbed at the man but the drugs running through the counts veins made him less susceptible to pain.

He was sprawled on the ground unmoving after a swift blow to his head, making me believe that was another name to tick off my list, I inched my way closer then he sprung up. In his hand clenched a syringe he was swinging it in anger his head bleeding,his lip busted, and his ankle broken I was able to deliver my boot to his chest sending him flying to the ground. My vision was red, as I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air, I drew out my dagger and lowered him onto it bringing him close.

“let these be the last words you hear, you have failed this city.” I then threw his lifeless body off of my engraved dagger after a twist of the blade for good measure. 

3rd person   
Littered with glass and blood, the warehouse was a murder scene, tables flipped and pills crushed, bodies lining the floor, all dead. The former demon's head would have been proud of the ruthlessness. The canary walked out that night soaked in blood, cut with glass, but her revenge was sated. She was making her way out when police sirens pulled up to the chaos, surrounded in the building the canary was stuck, a police officer came running in, it was just him on his lonesome until someone could get there to help. In the fight her hood was thrown down her black mask kicked off her face, the barge in was so sudden that she didn't have time to cover her face, he saw her, and knew her from the news. She threw her hood up, as a smoke bomb surrounded them and she was grappled out of there by the one and only batwoman.

“thanks for the save again.” sara mumbled as they ran building rooftops getting as far as they could from the police scene, without words the two vigilantes separated in the night. The canary made her way up the tall scale of the watchtower storing her uniform. 

“cass I may be in some deep shit, look out for yourself.” I mumbled into my coms as the girl hummed tiredly back in response. 

The canary jumped from the tower and onto the building below swiftly. In another part of town orphan made her way back to the apartment.  
\-----  
Sara pov  
I watched as everyone slept below me. I rested on the rafters at the top of the apartment that thea and laurel occupy, it was near 4 in the morning.I wrapped the yellow silk around my leg and plunged backwards hanging a few feet from the ground keeping the perfect stance. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and pulling myself into a upwards position 'over time beloved you will need to learn to have more grace than a baby giraffe' i swallowed the lump in my throat my chest squeezed in pain as i grabbed the yellow silk and pulled myself up into a split.

“Im either still high or your doing aerial.” i heard thea mumble half asleep. I wrapped the yellow silk around my leg ready to twist down. I landed softly on my bare feet. I padded over to thea who was sweating up a storm and pale as a sheet. I got on my knees next to her and helped her into a sitting position. She opted for laying on the ground saying the couch was to hot.

“No need to worry about that right now i need to make you that shake.” thea shook her head as she leaned back against the couch.

“Please not that again. That tasted god awful, like a donkeys ass.” i giggled at her as i got up draping my silk next to her.

“Yeah well it works trust me you'll be drug free in a few hours, it will help with withdrawls to.” i said. I grabbed a bunch of stuff from the kitchen starting the detoxin. A few minutes later i went back to the thea who was passed out in a sitting position. i sighed and out the drink back in the fridge.

“Good Morning cass.” she lightly groaned and turning in the love seat she was on. “Well that's not assassin behavior young lady you were taught better.” i said jokingly as i sat next to her on the love seat. She flipped me off covering her face once again. “Love you to cass.” she curled into herself once again turning my way her head resting on my shoulder. She isn't usually like this but since we were with trusted people she was a little less reserved. Like some other people i know they change when they are with loved once for better or worse. I smiled at the small teen who was already asleep.

It has been a few hours that i have been sitting in silence. Soon laurel stirred from her place on the couch she stretched and looked at her phone. In a panic she rose from the couch and ran into her room.

“Wait wait wait laurel what the hell is wrong?!” i yelled making the two other teens stir in their place cass got up immediately and grabbed her dagger alarmed at my screaming i placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.”watch over thea for me?” she nodded and sat next to the other teen with distance between them still.

“Im late i am very very very late!” laurel screamed as she ran around the room already in a pants suit looking killer. She collected files and threw on her heels.

“Wait wait laurel calm down come with me i'll get you to work in a matter of time.” she looked over with a hesitant smile. She nodded and followed me out as i grabbed my helmet and passed it to laurel. “Cass i'll be back.” she nodded as we left the apartment. I turned around to shut the door.

“wait no you can't do this!” laurels voice screamed behind me, in the same instance My chest collided with the wooden door and metal cuffs were slapped around my wrists. I was heaved from the door, and dragged away. Cass heard the commotion and came out standing next to laurel watching as I was dragged away.

“sara lance you have the right to remain silent whatever you say or do...” his voice faded as I was pushed past my father tears brimming in his eyes and a look of anger. I let my head fall my hair covering my eyes. Next thing I saw was the metal netting separating me from the officers I watched out the windows, my city flying by. Well this is gonna be fun to get out of.


	6. Scorching flames(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things stray from the normal...

3rd person 

Her heels clicked through the station as officers stepped back trying to stay out of the determined woman's way, fear of being pushed to the side or worse, her face showed anger and her steps replicated that.

“where is my sister!”everyone froze at her commanding tone as the station went quiet one brave officer pointed down to the interrogation room. She followed the directions she was given finding an officer with her sister at a metal table. She burst in making sara and the officer turn to her. “you will not speak sara.” she said looking over to her younger sibling, the canary put her hands up in surrender dragging the metal chains with her wrists. Her heels sounded around the empty room as the officer looks on in fear. “under what circumstances makes you drag my client here?” her voice strong, ran through the bones of the officer making him shiver in fear.

“one of our officers says he spotted her under the hood of the vigilante last night at the vertigo raid, he was the first responder before smoke surrounded them and she was gone,” his voice held a quiver as laurel opened up the file on the table looking it over with rapt attention.

“you do realize ms.lance got home last week, from being stranded on an island in the north China sea, so tell me how can ms.lance possible appear in the hood 6 months before she even was discovered on the brink of death.” the officer gulped down his fear as laurel went back to the file. “and you appear to have no photo proof that my client is this supposed ‘hood’, maybe the smoke blocked his vision making his mind jump to a face that has been seen all over the news, or the vertigo fumes got to his head that place was riddled with drugs.” her eyebrow rose as she looked up from the files, she closed them and pushed the papers back to the center if the table. “face it you have no evidence on my client you had no grounds to arrest ms.lance, I want her out of here in the next hour or your going to be one in chains and cuffs.” she growled walking out. The officer cleared his throat. He slowly got up and grabbed the canaries wrist, the click of a metal pin and clang of metal chains signaled the release of the canary. She was escorted out of the room and into the waiting area where she will be signed out.  
\----  
Sara pov  
My face lit up with the screen in front of me, all the files that we got our hands on showed in front of me as I matched the hitmaker with names in my book, and the main one was brickell. He has filed for 27 hits and has had them all successfully filled.

He was one my one goal tonight, I spin out of the chair thrusting up my hood and pulling my yellow face mask over my mouth.

I jumped out of the broken window of the clocktower, shooting a wire arrow mid jump and clinging on my bow, rolling to stop the impact of the landing my feet took off at high speeds. 

I jumped from roof to roof as i made my farther to the core of the glades.  
\-----   
I didn't find brickwell but I was able to take down some would be rapist and get information on his next location. Cass had fallen asleep hours ago, the sun was starting to rise above the horizon painting the sky in a brilliant topaz. 

After my release I was told I am needed back tomorrow for a follow up so they can fully fill out the paperwork on my unlawful arrest. My black boots hit the asphalt, my blood pounding as I took off towards the tower, one grapple arrow and Ariel silk had me landed in the clock face of the tower. 

The place was quiet, warily quiet even for two people, and one being sentenced to silence, my trained eyes scanned the small area filtering out light from dark, a small figure laid in the corner a blanket on top, a sword laid at her side. 

My vision slowly rotated coming across the small area with a single computer and small desk, in the chair we have sat a woman, her back facing away from me. I trained my bow aiming it at her head.

“what are you doing here.” her steel toed boots lifted off the desk, and kicked her to the side, Making the chair do a half rotation 

“now now why would you kill me when it seems I have saved you the last to times.” she said with a smirk playing on her lips. 

“kate? What are you doing here." I said thrusting off my hood looking at my ‘bodyguard’.

“yes that is one alias, but at night i go by batwoman.”   
\----  
Laurel pov

My papers were strew all along my desk the mess just added on to my head ache as There was a knock on the my door frame. I looked up to see joanna, her face was grief stricken as she walks in.

“are you ok?” I took myself off my chair pulling out the one opposing my desk for the the girl. By the time she sat down her face was covered In tear tracks and her body racked with sobs.

“he's gone, they say he burned in a fire.” her voice quivered, her figure hunched over as her breathing went out of control.

“take deep breaths jo, follow my breathing.” we soon got her heart rate under check as I leaned down next to her resting on my knees as I held her close. “now what happened?” 

“my brother, they say he burned in a fire, but that's what the suits are for right? To protect them from the fire, they say he got caught and the fires burned to hot that he just...died.” a new wave of tears came over her as she opened up new wounds. 

“God I am so sorry.” I said hugging her close as her tears soaked my collar bone.

“that's not why I came here, i got the coroner reports back, he was murdered and they wont recognize it.” she wiped the tears from under her eyes her makeup smudging. “his turnout coat was drenched in turpentine, the factory worker said they don't have that in their inventory, his turnout is supposed stand high temperatures over 500 degrees that fire was barely exceeding 250, so how did Danny burn hotter then the fire he died in.” jo said putting the file on my desk, I straighten myself out pushing back down my skirt and taking my seat across the desk.

“jo I will look into it I swear but right now I need to get going I will take this to my father you need to get home get some rest.” I grabbed the files packing them under my arm as I led jo out of the office of CNRI.  
\----  
3rd person   
Sara walked into the station her head held down and her eyes trying to convey false fear. The blonde walked farther taking a seat in the waiting room messing with a burner phone.

“sara, what are you doing here?” she turned to the fmailer voice as her eyes locked with her fathers.

“I had to come back for a report on my arrest I have been looking for laurel all morning do you know where she is?” quentin sat down next to her fiddling with his hands.

“she came in this morning, she had taken in a case from her friend Jo, her poor brother Danny died in a recent fire she is convinced it was murder.” he shook his head grief of a another fallen comrade taking a slight toll.

“well what evidence does she have, laurels really smart got me out in 5 minutes flat. She has got to have some solid ground.” her voice low taking an interest in this case.

“I'm not pardon to say sorry sara, I have to get back to work. Your coming to the fundraiser right? I know after all of the stuff that has been happening and missing christmas, I think it would be good for us to go tonight.” his voice was laced with sorrow as his eyes averted from his own daughter.

“me and cass will be there on time I'll even be a gentlewoman and pick up laurel.” he smiled at her patting her on the shoulder not wanting to get to close for comfort, she even flinched at the small contact.

“I'll see you later baby girl.” he said with a sad smile slowly retracting his hand as an officer walked up to the girl.

Seconds later the station doors burst open, being dragged in was the last queen, covered in cuts blood and dirt, she was pushed into a chair and handcuffed to the wooden rails of the chair. 

“thea what the hell!” her voice rang through barely making it in the ears of the young adult.

“I tried God did I try sara! But seeing Oliver, next thing I knew there was a pill in my hand and my car was going 90.” her voice trailed off with a laugh little remorse rang in it her head wiping back. Her skin was ashen under all the dirt and grime.

“thea goddammit what have you done?” sara whispered her voice trailing off as she signed the last paper. The girl was dragged away before sara came back after handing in the papers. Sara walked out defeated there was nothing she could do for that girl until the night. The burner phone that sat in her pocket ringed. 

“hello?” she asked her voice covered by the modulator.

“I need your help,”

Sara pov  
“...there is a firefighter, Danny de la Vega he was killed in a fire but he burned hotter then the fire. The police wont do anything on it.” laurels voice rang through the phone, looks like she found the phone cass dropped off.

“I will find what I can.” i said lowering my voice slightly to give off a sense of a darker tone to the modulator. I pulled the phone away and hung up. I glanced around sensing eyes on me, I spotted a red head on a motorcycle. I rolled my eyes at her walking over to her.

“following me still kate?” she shrugged as we walked along.

“I do have a job after all, who was that on the phone?” my eyes casted down at the burner In my pocket as we walked along the street down to the nearest jitters.

“laurel, she is calling for help on a case, Danny de la vega, the firefighter killed in a fire but burned hotter then said fire.” the bell chimed above us as we stood in line. Before I could even take a step a body collided with mine. I caught the falling blonde before she could crash to the floor. “just the hacker I was looking for.” 

“what? what hacker?! I'm not a hacker, whats a keyboard?” she rambled as she got up fiddling with her glasses. She looked between me and kate with wide eyes. “wow ok two scary women I'm just gonna, yeah bye.” she walked away fast without ordering another coffee.

“well that was weird.” kate whispered as the blonde drifted from out of vision.

“when isn't our life weird. How are you going to the fundraiser tonight we do need a lookout.” I whispered to her as we came up to the counter.

“since when did I work for you? From what i remember we work together.” kate said, her hand drifted through her red hair.

“sorry, do you mind working the gala tonight? Or do you wanna go as a shadow?” her eyes rolled a small smirk laying on her lips.

“I think it would be best going as a shadow watch from in the crowd and not get caught in a kevlar bat suit.” she mumbled. Silently asking for her order.

“so it has nothing to do with you finding my sister hot, or that one officer that is visiting from Gotham, what's her name? Renee.” her cheeks turned as red as her hair. 

“cierra and katie!” I looked over to the red head, we made eye contact and just burst out laughing.

“how about it katie, let's go get our drinks.” my voice faded to a chuckle.

“sure cierra should we get something for the baby assassin?” in an instant at the sign of her name cass popped up behind us a smirk on her face. “you damn ninja.” kate mumbled with her hand resting over her racing heart.

“so I have to find blondie again before tonight. Actually cass I'm going to go down to QC do you mind taking kate to the clock tower to set up more equipment.” she nodded running off to her motorcycle. “kate I would follow after her and fast, she likes racing.” the redhead rolled her eyes but accepted the challenge.  
\----  
“yo! Ivy league, I need your help.” i strided into felicity's little area where the girl sat a pen cap resting in her mouth as she typed away on a computer, at the sign of my voice she jumped in her seat scrambling to look presentable.

“I dont think it's safe for me to work with you anymore.” she mumbled fidgeting with her hair.

“I'll tell laurel you are helping me get re adjusted to normal life.” I sat myself down on the corner of her wooden desk. “can you get me some information on the most recent firefighter deaths.” my voice turned dark as felicity got more serious. She started typing away on her computer.

“the most recent cases are all from the same precinct or they used to be, they were called the fireflies, sadly separated after the death of one of their men, Garfield Lynns. It's really tragic to die from a fire and have your family separate, but I can't say much about a family mine sucks...sorry.” she stopped herself from rambling as her the keyboard cracked louder her emotions getting the best of her.

“laurel told me what you tried to do, very vigilant of you.” she blushed as I leaned back on her table.

“thank you, it's nice coming from the real vigilante.” silence filled the room as she concentrated more her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned closer to the LED screen. “ha there we go, found the captain. He will actually be at the banquet tonight...should I be going?” I shook my head ‘no’ while grabbing the papers that felicity printed out.

“don't be surprised if I see you again ivy league.” I said walked away with a smirk. “your still cute...for a straight girl.” she rolled her eyes and whispered something as I walked away.  
\----  
I waited till dark putting on my suit at the first sign of dusk, I jumped out of the window and grappled down below to the nearest roof. I ran over buildings making my way to the scpd. I shimmied my way in the window and made my way to the back cells. I saw thea her head rested in her hands nursing a massive fallout.

“you here to get information on my dealer or some shit? Because I don't have one I get It from my friends.” thea said her voice gravely and her skin ashen.

“im here for you to get your act straight!” I growled out walking closer to the bars, she looked up her eyes sunken in and blood shot.

“who are you to yell at me you are just a coward behind a mask.” 

“thea I have seen your brother go down this path and that got him killed dont make the same mistake” I kept my head down but still keeping a caring aggressive tone.

“you have no right to say his name you don't even know him!” she longed up coming as close to me as she cloud clinging onto the same bars I was.

“do you believe me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the best chapter but it was a set up for what was coming in the next.


	7. Burning love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firefighter fundraiser with alot of reveals...I dont know where this chapter went...but it went somewhere. TRIGGER WARNING!

“look at you in a dress and shit, finally out of that pant suit, which you rock, along with this dress.” laurel rolled her eyes as I walked up to her she had a Champagne flute in her hand.

“same for you though I think you need some more color.” her hand gestured to the black skin tight dress with a slit down the thigh, that i wore.

“tell that to cass.” I pointed back to the teen who was still in just a black button up and black skinny Jeans seems like she can't hide weapons,but i think 2 daggers and a few throwing stars are somewhere in that outfit. Before laurel could look over she was lost in the crowd hiding my bag.

“ok well, that's creepy.” laurel mumbled at the disappearance of cass, she then put the flute to her lips and tipped her head back downing the rest of her champaign.

“yeah she has a tendency to do that, well let's go get some rich old men to pay higher!” I stuck out my elbow for her to grab her black tipped fingers clung lightly onto my elbow as we walked around. “excuse me for a moment sis I have a fire man to talk to.” i said with a playful wink walking over to chief raynes.

“chief it's good to see that you could make it.” I said with a smile tipping my flute to him, he turned with a smile his salt and pepper hair shaped to a clean cut.

“sara lance what a pleasure.” he shook my hand his eyes widened at my strong grip.

“the pleasure is all mine, you and the firefighters are real heroes.” I said with a smile side eyeing kate as she talked to laurel.”I have actually been reading up on some of your past events, and the one that interested me was Garfield lynn's, he was the first to die in your unit. They recovered his jacket but not his body. Is that correct?” I kept strong eye contact as his strong resolve slowly diminished.

“do you always interrogate your friends guests?” his tone held a small laugh but his eyes hold something darker, grief.

“why? Do you feel like this is an interrogation?” I smirked placing my empty glass on a passing tray grabbing another with quick reflexes, while that was happening laurel came back to my side a smile on her face as she held onto my arm once again.

“at the firehouse, I knew there was something wrong when we talked, there was something else to that fire wasn't there?” he placed his glass onto the table running his hand over his face letting out a sigh.

“I have been doing this for a long while, but i never saw a fire like that, it was like it was straight out of a movie. I radioed my people and tried to get them out of there, but Lynn's wouldn't have it. He begged me to send them back in, I wouldn't. I couldn't send them back in. I left him to burn on his own. But I can't bring him back.” he said looking down at his shoes, he cleared his throat straightening out his suit.

“bad news for us, he didn't die in that fire.” I let out a sigh as laurel gripped onto my arm in warning.

“what the hell are you talking about?!” his voice was laced with anger as he tried to keep his cool.

“Garfield Lynns killed Danny de la vega, one of your good men! And all the other others in your unit.” I growled out earning me a swift elbow to my side.

“there was no way he could make it out of that fire.” he constructed talking more to himself than trying to prove a point.

“you would be surprised what revenge can do to you.”

“look there is no way that Gar could have made it out of that building.” he dismissed any point of view that wasn't his. then the world froze as one man spoke up.

“just like you wont make it out of this one.”  
\----  
Cassandra pov 

I watched on from the crowd as sara and laurel were surrounded by people all frozen in fear. Then in seconds there was rubble flying and fire igniting as the place blew up, the people broke into chaos as building burst into flames. people pushed and ran from the building as sara ran over to me dragging laurel with her.

“take laurel outside me and kate got this.” she whispered as she handed off the unconscious girl I passed kate who was already stripping off her shirt showing the red bat symbol beneath. She nodded in signal that they have got this.

I ran out watching as the gala turned to a charred husk. I placed laurel on the ground and ran to the back of building. I lunged up grabbing onto the burning metal, I pushed through the pain as climbed higher grabbing onto the ever hot metal bar that was now burning and rescaring my hands. I made it to the roof skipping over the holes in the building and walked on the metal structure that showed through.

I dropped down to the burning stairwell pulling off my black outfit, showing my black and gold suit. I pulled on my mask covering my eyes with a shade of white. I grabbed my katanas and jumped down the middle of the stairwell straight to the bottom floor where sara was trying to fend off Garfield. He didn't see me hiding in the flames as kate was beat to the ground her suit burned as she tries crawling away. I ran out and dragged her to the exit. I skidded back behind Garfield thrusting out my leg while skidding on one knee, I sliced the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground at the mercy of my blade. I looked around seeing chief rayner on the ground cowering in fear.

“cass get the chief out of here!” sara yelled. I flipped up from the ground and quickly ran over the chief thrusting him over my shoulder and carrying him in a fireman hold out of the building where I also dropped off kate and laurel, I saw both of the two aforementioned women gone as I placed the chief on the ground. Seconds later Sara walked out her face stricken with sadness as she dragged me and the chief away right before the building exploded. 

“I tried to save him chief, he walked into the fire.” her voice was dark as she walked away with me following her.  
\-----  
We soon made it back to the clock tower seeing Kate's suit already in her case as she rested on the mattress in the corner, her left leg was burned.

“you ok kate?” sara thrusted off her hood crouching next to the bat family rouge. Cass rushed around already starting on wrapping up her leg.

“don't hate me...” she mumbled as the tower got silent spare for a pair of heels clicking their way closer.

“I said you needed more color, didn't think it would be green.”   
\-----  
Sara pov   
“laurel I can explain!” I threw my hands up at an angry laurel.

“explain then because I risked my job on a shit ton of lies!” she yelled at me still covered in ash and smelling like smoke.

“can we please go home and get a shower first?” I suggested over to cass who was falling asleep on the chair she was sitting on.

“fine but we are talking about this!” her arms crossed over her chest as she stormed out.

“laurel! There are no stairs!” I caught up to her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her from the edge. “we have to go down the unconventional way.” I said dragging her over to the hole In the wall, i grabbed tightly onto her waist while I hooked my bow into the wire. “hold on tight.” I then plunged off holding us both up on the wire.

My bow then hit the end of the line forcing me to tumble off making sure laurel landed above me. i got up from the gravel roof dusting off my now ripped Jeans. I reached down to help a wide eyes laurel up.

“you do that every night?” she questions as cass lands with a roll next to me passing over my bow silently jumping down the fire escape down to laurels balcony window and swinging in.

“yeah it's the easiest way to your apartment.” my hand laced around laurels waist as I helped her down the fire escape.   
\----   
After, everyone got ready and settled in an awkward silence in the middle of laurels apartment.

“I have been here for 6 months, working as the hood taking down rich entitled bastards, women should never suffer at the hands of men.” laurel avoided eye contact as she took a sip of her wine.

“did you even want to come home? Or were you just gonna run when all was said and done.” the only thing left after her was the tapping of laurels ring on the glass of wine.

“truthfully? No, this wasnt my life...still isn't, I'm sorry laurel but my home is no longer here.” a small scoff came from behind me I looked over to cass who had a smirk on her face. “I know what your thinking and stop. This isn't about that right now!”I snapped, her smile dropped as she let her feet down from the table and walked away. I let it a sigh rubbing my forehead. “goddammit, laurel I have to go deal with her please just stay I will be back."

I jumped up running after cass who has silently stormed out of laurel apartment. “cass wait!” I ran down the hall trying to catch the raven haired teen but she just speed up and walked into the crowd in the lobby of the apartment complex. I tried catching up to her but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to see thea a sad smile on her face her hair hidden in a beanie to keep from the harsh winter cold.

“hey, sara. I wanted to tell you that I am having a little get together of my...family.” she said grief stricken. “well you guys if I can still count you as family.” tears brimmed in her eyes, I let out a sigh looking out at the lobby seeing cass already gone.

“me and cass will be there laurel is still up in her apartment she may need someone to talk to about...the hood.” I whispered the last part to her making her nod solemnly.  
\----  
Laurel pov  
There was a shallow knock on my door as i waited for my sister to come back, i walked slowly to the peephole to see thea standing at my front door. I opened it immediatly making the young adult jump.

“Hi sorry laurel, i just saw sara down stairs, i wanted to formally invite you to a small party at the newly established queen mansion, since i ruined your christmas i want to make it up to you guys by doing this all drinks and food provided nothing needs to be paid for i know i have done some messed up-” i grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I don't care speedy, whatever you think you did wrong doesn't matter, i'll be there.” i whispered against her lips as i dragged her in the apartment.

“Laurel we can't do this.” she stepped back away from my making my heart ache. “I would love to see you there laurel, but i cant be seeing you anymore.” she curled into herself on my couch taking a deep breath. “This is not why i came here laurel, i didn't mean to break your heart even more.” tears streamed down her eyes as she tried to make herself smaller on the corner of my couch.

“I know im sorry thea, i just miss you so much.” she shakes her head jumping from her position on the couch as i got closer. Her hands gripped her hair pulling in frustration and anger as she paced the floor of my flat.

“This isn't why im up here,” she mumbled and chanted herself as she took deep breaths. “I know you know sara is the hood.”

“You knew?!” she jumped in surprise but her eyes showed she was happy to be off the topic of us

“Yes i found out yesterday for the exact reason we cant continue this.” her hand gestured between the both of us. “Laurel, she is really helping people just give her a chance.” but the time she finished her sentence she was gone as fast as she arrived not leaving me time to talk.  
\-----  
Sara pov

“Cass just talk to me.” i pleaded with the teen through the wooden door of the bathroom. “I didn't mean to be harsh or yell,” i could hear her silent sobs, me screaming brought up memories none of us want to see. “Im not like them i will never be like them you know this.” my back drifted down the wood of the door. I waited for hours keeping my tears at bay as the girl behind the door quieted down, my eyes were drifting close to a sleep state when the door open slightly making me fall. In the crack of the doorway cass was sitting down on the floor blood surrounding her as a blade lays next to her. I scrambled over to my adoptive daughter (the league doesn't adopt in the eyes of the law but she's counted.) holding her close as her arms bled onto my shirt.

“Im sorry.” her voice was weak as i held her bandaged wrists close to me. She drifted to unconsciousness from blood loss as i brought her over to her the hotel bed tucking her in and sitting in the chair watching over her waiting for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think cassandra cain actually self harms but it came out of nowhere to cause drama


	8. Normal morning?

3rd pov

The sun rose over the horizon in starling city shining light on the canary as she was half asleep watching over the small assassin as she slept. Tonight was the small party that thea was hosting at the queen mansion but with night time activities she didn't know how long she could stay, her hypnotic state was interrupted by kate walking in the room two cups of coffee from jitters, she sits down silently on the other chair, her newly dyed brown hair and short side shave cleanly done while she was dressed in normal clothing, if you didn't know her you wouldn't have recognized her,

“Who are you an what have you done to my body guard.” her voice was drowsy as she downed the coffee in one go.

“Best way to keep a disguise is to change your normal appearance.” she took off her leather jacket putting it on the back of the chair.

“Smart.” the room filled with silence as they stared at the pale teen, the door burst open again showing a scared sin, she ran over to the blonde hugging her close with bags of big belly burger in her hands.

“I got here as fast as i could, ran into some muggers on the way here,” her breath was ragged as she froze staring down at the other teen in the bed, eyes immediately brimming with tears. “Oh sis what have you done.” she fell to her knees next to the bed examining the bandages on her wrists now covered in red blood that seeped the way through. “I-im going to rebandage this.” she stuttered out scrambling to her feet. 

“Someone call thea tell her we can't arrive at her house tonight we can’t bring cass like this,” kate sprung into action knowing the other two women couldn't do that at the moment, sin came back her eyeliner smudged as she unwrapped cass’s bandages, her head fell downcast as she saw the blood and the scabs she took a deep sigh and soldiered on to help out her adopted sister.

“How did you get away from the muggers?” saras voice was small her eyes still casted away from the scene before her.

“I had help.” the teen mumbled as she finished up with cass.

“From who?” sin sighed in frustration.

“Sara this doesn't fucking matter right now, one of your daughters almost bled to death! Think about that for a moment, what event caused her to do this!?” sin was clutching her head so hard it was a surprise she didnt rip her hair out.

“I snapped, it was over some stupid scoff and i snapped, i yelled at her and she walked away, i shouldn't have done that i know what it would have done to her i just didn't know she would relapse.” her voice cracked as she held back unshed tears.  
Before sin could respond the room fell dark and the window behind them shattered with the weight of a man jumping in, sara leaped in front of sin protecting her from the shards of glass flying their way, the man in black grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her from the ground, she turned the tables on the man making him fall to his knees with a dislocating kick from sara she pulled off the assassin hood and landing a punch across his jaw.

“The demon comes for you.” he mumbled before she could pull the cyanide pill from his tooth he bit down hard, he fell out of sara’s grasp spasming on the floor and succumbing to the effects of the poison.

A moment to late, kate ran in batarangs ready she froze at the scene before her, blood was spilled on the floor glass was shattered around the room sin was uncousion on the ground a giant slice from a shard of glass running from her hair line diagonal slightly down to her jaw, sara was kneeling next to the body of a dead assassin this scene screamed trouble and if it wasn't cleaned up fast laurel wouldn't be able to save them. So the batwoman pulled up her one good contact left in gotham.

“Babs, we are going to need your help.”  
\----  
Seconds later a red blur dropped off both the wheel chair and the occupant of said wheelchair in the room, sara barely flinched as she sat on the bed where sin and cass now lay. 

“what have you done kate?” the former batgirl asked concern lacing her voice as her eyes never drifted from the scene before her. 

“it wasn't me I just need your help to clean up this mess before we get arrested.” kate pleaded with the red head. She sighed the heel of her hands rubbing at her eyes. her fangs poked out from her mouth showing even more when she yawned, the bloody batgirl of the bayou, forced down to a sidekick.

“fine fine, call Barry back we have work to do.” a phone call and another red streak all of the evidence was gone along with babs left behind was a note stabbed in the wall with a yellow batarang.

'Kate I cant keep saving you from these situations we are already tied up with Bruce gone and the team dispatched or 6 feet under we are barely hanging in here please be more careful-oracle'

The note ended up in shreds on the floor as sara walked out of the bathroom back in black her eyes showed the effects of staying up through all of this.

“sara lay down I will watch over you.” the bodyguard glided over to the chair in the corner of the room the window was even fixed by the time sara had laid down on the bed. Cass instinctively rolled closer to the warmer body as sin clung to her back. The small family fell asleep wishing for their one final piece to return to them no matter the circumstances.  
\-----  
Sara pov

My eyes drifted open in the middle of the night kate was asleep in the corner of the room. Cass was wide awake staring at the ceiling an inch away from me and sin.

“cass, I am so sorry.” i clung my arms around the small girls waist, her tears had fallen down dropping into my hair. “cass what's wrong?” I pull slightly away taking my arms from around her waist in fear that I hurt her.

“mom.” her voice cracks out as she dares to move her arms to wipe away her tears, I grab her wrist and gently pull her arm back down to the bed.

“cass she isn't here she is probably still in nanda parbat trying to kill your father.” lying right through my teeth, I wipe her tears away for her as she sniffles lightly, her eyes close as she takes in a deep breath.

“cass scoot closer come here.” she does as I say I put my arms gently back around the teen lightly taking sin with me. “are you to old for me to actually hold now?” The slight movement in my neck signals that she is fine with it. “I will fight heaven and hell to make sure lady Shiva will never ever harm you again.” her head tucks closer into my hair trying to get as close as she can.

“mom.” my fingers drift idly through her hair, along with humming an old lullaby nyssa taught me calms her down.

“I swear nothing will happen on the demon heads name.” she hums in disapproval moving her arm with a wince pointing at me.

“mom.” she just repeats again drifting asleep to the lullaby that falters at her admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this went but lets go with it


	9. Shattered reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of two heroines leads to the starts of two vigilantes.

Sara POV  
My mind was groggy as I slowly looked around the room, the place was dark but back to the normal hotel room even the blood was Stain off the floor, Kate was curled up in the corner of the room holding her knees close as she twirls around a knife.

I try to get up only to find myself pinned down by both cass and sin, I let out a light groan making Kate look over to me struggling, she just smiles and laughs.

“Good morning.” She says lightly not moving to help me from my situation.

“What time is it?” She rolled to the side slightly turning on her phone and blinding herself, she winced in pain and almost dropped her phone.

“Its 4:30am.” When she turned off her phone and cast the room back into darkness there was a loud knock at the door. “I'll get it.” Kate stretched up slightly slowly limping to the door due to the position she fell asleep in. “Hello.”

“Who are you?” I heard my sisters voice resonate from around the corner.

“I'm your sisters bodyguard come in she is kinda stuck.” Two sets of feet walked back to where we were. I looked up to see laurel in a black pantsuit her eyes had bags under them and her suitcase lightly hanging from her hand.

“There is still more space on this bed if you wanna come up here you look like shit.” She dropped her case and fell into the bed.

“I can't stay long-" she cut herself off with a yawn. 

"Laurel I know you hate me at the moment but you need sleep climb up next to sin, warning she likes to cling." She rolled her eyes pulled her phone out and walked a little ways away, cass shot up from where she was laying into my side, she was drenched in sweat and her hands were clamped into the sheets.

"Hey hey cass your fine what's wrong?" I kept my distance not wanting to distract her.

"Mom here! Shiva here!" She yelled looking out the window it was almost 5 in the morning so it was still groggy, on the rooftop across you could see a small figure sitting on a roof watching.

"Cass..." she rushed up and started putting on her gear not caring about laurel being right there, she grabbed her twin katanas, which she doesn't bring much. "Cass stop!" She doesn't listen as she pulls her mask over her head. 

"Kill her." She said her voice dripping deadly. She opened the window and jumped out.

"Shit fuck!" I scrambled up from the bed watching closely to the small black figure chasing the other figure on the roof. I pulled on my hood and just a pair of green pants kate was up at my back as fast as she could tightening the corset. "Laurel watch sin, me and Kate have something to do!" Kate made a quick shift of changing, for how much leather she has its surprising because she was done in seconds. We jumped out after cass running as fast as we could behind her Kate left off the Cape. We soon climbed up onto a roof to see mother and daughter in a deadly dance, cass had landed on her back her own sword being pushed to her neck. "Shiva!" She refused to look over, she is the second highest world class assassin of course she wouldn't look over. 

"Sara nice to meet you again," her voice was as calm as ever as cass still pushed against her blade that was slowly descending on her neck.

"Yeah you have me, now let her go!" She let out a chuckle pulling back on the blade and tossing it to the side, the metal clattered on the concrete rooftop.

"You really think I would kill my own daughter?!" She turned to me pointing cass's other katana at me.

"Yes." Cass said from behind her as she got up a gun pointed right at the lady's head.

"How modern of you sweetheart," she rolled her eyes turning back around, resting her temple right on the barrel of the maxim 19. "Do you even know how to use it?" She cocked back the gun behind the silencer.

"Yes." Lady Shiva's smile faltered just a little. Her advantage was that her daughter would never get the upper hand and if she did she would kill her, but standing at the end of a barrel a deadly sinister look in her daughter's eyes she was starting to doubt that.

"I just came here with some news." She didn't surrender but she stood her ground trying not to trigger that gun. "I heard news of some visitors...the deadly assassin kind." I rolled my eyes still pointing my arrow at her head. "The demons head comes, and she comes for you canary."

"Why would she just come for me she is supposed to send her men." That got a chuckle out of the assassin still looking her daughter dead in the eye, she took the chance and turned to me only to be met with the tip of an arrow.

"Have you not heard?" She smirk poking the end of the arrow cutting her finger.

"Heard what?!" I snapped, pressing the arrow further and closer to her head.

"That the league is disbanded, after you abandoned your beloved she had nothing left, so she gave up everything to find you, the men she sent is all she has left." That made her chuckle, as she threw down a flash bomb blinding us temporarily and escaping.Cass lowered her gun attaching it back to her belt.

"Where the fuck did you get a gun!?!" She looked away sheepishly and points to Kate. I turned to the batwoman glaring at her.

"I gave it to her before this whole orphan thing came to light." She threw her hands up in defense i didn't know if she was telling the truth because her mask covered her eyes with a shade of white.

"You still dont give a teenager a gun!!" I slapped her shoulder, she flinched away as everyone fell into a silence. "Let's head back we'll talk about this gun later."

"Don't take it!" Cass yelled kinda scared, I look back confused when I realize her holding a protective hand over it. The situation she grew up in she didn't get much gifts (if any) and though it was just a way to protect herself she saw it as a gift and for that to be taken away scared her.

"I won't take it away I swear." She let out a small sigh of relief pocketing her mask and just throwing her hood up.

We walked back to the hotel jumping in the window through the balcony again. Laurel was stumbling around the room in different cloths now.

"Kate gave me cloths, I'm gonna go to sleep." As soon as she hit the bed she passed out.

"Well guys it is 6 in the morning we should all sleep, sin you have to go to school I'll even take you." She groaned flopping onto the bed startling laurel, she threw a pillow over her head.

"Do we get to take the motorcycle?" I nodded making her smile lightly, I walked over to cass who was just standing in the middle of the room not knowing where to lay. 

"Cass you can lay next to laurel she will be fine, If your not comfortable you can take the floor or something." She nodded placing her palm on the bed kinda testing the waters. She climbed on the bed and laid near the edge of the bed staying about a foot away from the lawyer.

"K let's go sin."   
\-----  
I got back from dropping off a reluctant sin to school, but to keep custody of her she has to go to school. I walked back in to see cass sitting in the corner covered in darkness as laurel looked around.

"What are you looking for?" She turned to me a smile on her face as she went back to looking.

"A charger I thought you guys had some form of phone or maybe Kate did, I tried asking broody mcbroodster over there she didn't answer.

"She probably didn't understand what you were saying." I mumbled going into the bathroom to grab a charger for laurel, when I got back laurel had a dagger in her hand. "Why do you have that?!" I lightly shouted startling her. She turned to me hesitantly holding the dagger like she was afraid.

"Why do you have this under your bed?" I delicately grabbed it from her my anger disappearing at the sight of the inscription and the gold embedded handle, contrasting perfectly with the black blade. "What language is that?" She said looking over my shoulder.

"Arabic. Its translation is 'I bleed when you bleed, your pain Is my pain.'" I felt a tear roll down my face I wipe it away and sheath it back.

"Please don't grab this one," I said sheepishly, she nods as i pass over the phone charger. After turning on her phone she starts to panic.

"What's wrong?" She started collecting her things, she had already changed into her pant suit again.

"I got to go to work we are talking later!" I rolled my eyes as she walked out.  
\----  
Me and cass sat in silence the only sound was of her taking apart and assembling her gun with a smile on her face.

"Did you mean what you said last night? To call me mom?" She looked up kinda scared then smiled when I tried to suppress mine.

"Yes." She looked back down at the gun all aligned and perfect measurements apart then started the stopwatch she had, she threw it down and assembled the pistol together in less then a few seconds.

"Ok, well if you still want to you can...if not it's fine." She smiled up at me then down to her gun. "You know most kids name their first teddy bear, I know it's not the same but why don't you give it a name." She looked up with wide smile as as I gently reached for it and pulled out a silver sharpie. "So what's it's gonna be?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Black bat." I took the cap off and took it between my teeth I wrote the name a she said in the middle of the silencer and drew a little bat symbol. I passed it back over to her as she smiled lightly running her fingers over it.  
\----  
3rd person   
The night was dark and stark as every night is in the crime city of starling city, all the way in the glades a blonde walked out of the CNRI office not expecting what was stalking her around the corner.

The DA was usually a cautious person always was told to watch her back, taught self defense since she was 6. But she didn't expect to be jumped on her way to her car from work.

The mugger pulled her into the alley hiding her in the shadows of the alley, his gloved hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream, she kicked and punched until she collected her head, she reeled her leg forward and kicked her heel back into his leg puncturing it with the tip of her heel making him let go.

"You messed with the wrong lawyer." She tried to go through what she taught as a kid, she threw calculated punches as he dodged every one of them, he landed a solid punch on her jaw sending her flying to the ground.

Her palms were scraped with gravel as she hit the floor, the man sent a boot to her stomach to keep her down, the DA coughed up blood as she tried to crawl away from the uncalled brutal attack. 

"This is for my boss!" He yelled kicked her straight in the eye, she was able to get her heel off and swing it as hard as she could at him sometime puncturing through his skin. She kept him down long enough to run to her car and lock the doors as he chased after her. His body collided with the side of the car smearing bloody handprints on the window as he tried to pull open the door. The lawyers hands were shaking so hard she couldn't get the key aligned as the man started to bash on the window trying to crack it open. She finally got the key in and twisted hard breaking the key as the car started. He landed one last hit on the window causing it to crack as she pushed on the gas. 

The man fell to the floor being knocked down left to crawl in his own blood as the elder lance drove away, blood was dripping into her right eye her jaw started swelling, the adrenaline started to fade away, her vision swimmed as she pulled up to the hotel. She wasn't able to get out of the car as she fumbled with her phone. She found the number she was looking for and pressed call.

"Laurel hey what's got you calling so late." The chipper voice of the younger sibling rang through the phone, the tone of her sisters voice was the opposite of what the lawyer was feeling right now.

"Outside hotel, need help...losing blood...cant...breath." that's when the lawyer lost consciousness.

The younger sibling barley heard the last words of her sister before the phone hung up, her mood dropped as she jumped out of the bed her and cass were playing cards in.

"Cass follow me!" The assassin didn't question as they ran out of the hotel Sara jumped straight down the middle of the stairs not caring for the people who stared at her in horror as she ran out. Her breath was ragged, for the fear in her heart started to make her panic. That's when she found a black car with a yellow pinstripe parked a few yards away with a cracked window and a passed out lawyer sitting in the front seat.

Sara ran over trying to pull open the door which was locked, she stared in horror as her sisters chest was barely moving, the calm half of her came up behind pulled her hand back and smashed through the already cracked window. Sara unlocked the door and caught her falling sister. She held her in her arms bridal style as she ran through the hotel again and up to the room. The tiny assassin was already calling the heir of the Wayne family.

"Cass get me the med kit!" Sara yelled already ripping open laurels button up shirt. Cass came up beside her silently analyzing the situation.

"Bruised jaw, cut hairline, fractured ribs number 5 and 6, minor cuts and bruises on palms. Non lethal damage, she be fine." The younger assassin immediately picked up on all the slight differences that laurels body was telling her, the young assassin trained to communicate in body language was able to go back to her roots and find the problems.

"Thanks cass." She just started cleaning up laurels wounds on her palm as cass put a butterfly bandage on The cut at her hairline.

"What the fuck happened now?!" Kate Yelled storming into the room seeing laurel laying on the bed.

"If your here your gonna help, can you please bandage up her ribs, cass said number 5 and 6 and they are fractured they just need the right structure not to tight." Sara said through tears as she sat next to her sister waiting for her To wake only time would tell.

When Kate started her wrap her waist the lawyer woke up, her eyes were groggy as she looked up at the person above her.

"Hi Sara ha you found me!" She said in a daze, mostly due to the small IV that cass had set up for her next to the bed.

"Hey, what happened?" The younger lance smiled at the question snuggling more into the lap she was laying on.

"Was beat up by someone that's mad at me, but I got a few hits with my heel, Bam! Ha ha, he started to bleed and I speed off." She made a hand motion simulating a car.

"Honey get some sleep." Sara brushed some hair out of her sisters face as she leaned back getting herself comfy as laurel slowly fell asleep in her lap.

"I need to learn to be badass like you, oh! What if I became a vigilante that would be cool." She chuckled again fastly falling asleep. Sara looked up at kate who raised her eyebrow at the last statement.

"Was she really meaning that?"   
\------  
On the opposite side of town, the lone queen starred up at her haunting mansion, the massive house left to her alone. She grabbed her first box that she needed and traveled up the small way towards the door. 

She stopped just a inch before the door hesitating to open that old wound. Her therapist said It would be best to confront her past and the first step was to take residence back in her old house, make it her own.

She twisted the golden door handle opening the door causing a massive creek to sound through the dusty house. She hooked one arm under the box as her other hand wiped dust away from an old family photo. She looked up at the massive wall beside her seeing a photo of her and Oliver, his eyes staring back at her causing grief in her heart.

"That's the first thing to go." She mumbled to herself walking away at a fast pace, Away from the foyer.

She froze in her tracks at the living room the place was covered in the ghosts of her past, "this all has to go, all has to go." She fell to one knee her heart racing that craving for that adrenaline rush that numbness came back like a freight train. She huddled on the floor hunched over hugging her knees. Her body was dripping sweat as she chanted. "I'm stronger than this, I have family that loves me and a life to live, I'm stronger than this." The room fell silent like a pin was about to drop. 

And drop it did as a shattering noise sounded through the mansion like a crack of lighting. Thea looked on in horror as a man in all black garb jumped through the massive window in her living room, sword shining in the the light. The man walked over to the women frozen in fear on the ground and lifted his blade, the moon shined off the tip as he brought the blade down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for such a long time I will try to update more I am no where near done with this, this is just season 1 of this book.
> 
> Some explanations 
> 
> -Cassandra cain in the comics was raised on body language she first didnt know anyform of language and could not tell what people were saying, she read what they were meaning from their body language and movements thats why it was so easy for her to read laurel  
> -thea is the only queen left Oliver is gone and so are her parents   
> -i kinda forgot about Tommy but I will have him appear again soon  
> \- I do not have a beta for editing or stuff like that so if there see grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes sorry


	10. Pain is the consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of 1 demons head.

3rd person

The blade lifted high over the queen, sprawled on the floor glass cutting her face. Two hands held onto the hilt of the blade ready to thrust into the heart, when a arrow pierced right through his shoulder. He dropped the sword, tip down slicing right through theas shoulder. She screamed in pain tears sparking in her eyes as the blade stuck out of her.

The assassin looked behind him seeing the canary standing behind him.

"Leave her alone!" Her voice was garbled as she readied another arrow. "I said, leave, her alone!" Another arrow was shot through the air with that signature air slice. This one embedded right in the man's knee. He scrambled away from his intended target and jumps right out the window he came through.

The canary ran over to the young teen withering in pain on the floor a blade still sticking out all the way through her shoulder and into the floor. Her face had tear tracks running down her face as her shoulder bleed out. She bashed her forhead into her floor as Sara ran over.

"Ok sweetie we need to get you moving but I don't have the resources to cut this blade, so I have to put a tourniquet and pull out the blade." She just cried and bashed her head even more into the wood slowly composing herself.

"Yeah yeah just f-fucking pull it out!" She slammed her fist into the floor repeatedly as the canary tied a strip of leather around her shoulder as tight as she could and took hold of the hilt. The canary stood up so she could pull it straight up and out.

The blade sliced straight through her shoulder once again making the girl cry out in horrendous pain. She threw the blade to the side of the house leaving it to clatter onto the floor. The small girl was lifted up into the canaries arms and ran out of the mansion.  
\----  
Sara POV  
The hotel rooms was filled with more than its fair share, laurel and thea bandaged and bruised laying on the bed, sin and cass asked next to each other on the floor, Kate in the corner, me sitting next to her.

"We can't stay here forever." I mumbled, Kate looked over to me a sad smile on her face.

"We have the clock tower but we can't get people up to the top room, there is no stairs." She mumbled leaning her head back on the chair.

"I'm barely staying alive with the benefits I got off my trip away we can't afford a giant ass place to go." I said looking around at the crowded one bed hotel room.

"I...was thinking of taking over QC build a new Wayne tech get a new start, keep the one in Gotham alive but there isn't much activity left in that city." She said typing away on her phone, "just let me contact a Few people, sign a few papers and we will have a new base, I'll even see if Oracle wants to move out here." She walked away talking on the phone, she stood on the balcony.

"Does she need help with the papers?" I heard a groggy voice from the bed, I looked over to see laurel sitting up, bruised and bloody still but moving.

"No she will be fine I'll tell her that you asked, sit back down sis you have 2 fractured ribs you're not going into work. Kate already called said you are doing a case for her and the missing Bruce Wayne." I rushed to her side and pushed her back into the bed making her groan. She nodded laying down with a sigh.

"What happened?" She coughed light, covering her mouth, her hand came back spattered with blood. "The fuck?"

"Dont worry its just blood you breathed it from a punch, you took some hard hits like a champ sis." I mumbled as her eyes drifted closed. "Hey hey hey you can't sleep anymore you most likely have a concussion." She slowly opened her eyes looking right at me. "Now tell me what happened." 

"I was walking to my car at 10, some dude pulled me into the alley his hand smelled of dirt. I was thrown to the floor and he started to attack me, I fought back with my heel punctured him a few times and ran off, got in my car, he chased and tried to smash the window. I got away leaving him in the dust just before he could completely smash it." I helped her sit up slowly and passed her a drink, she let out a cough again.

"Laurel, who would do this?" She looked over at me and laid her head on my shoulder as I passed over a napkin for her to cough in.

"I have a lot of enemies, being the DA of the glades gets you a lot of dangerous people who hate you." She snuggled into my side trying to lay off her right side. "All he said was 'his boss' so I don't really know much." 

"There was something weird you said last night before you passed out." She groaned digging her head into my neck.

"What was that?" She looked around the room seeing everyone passed out.

"You said you wanted to train, that you thought it would be cool to be a vigilante." I said laughing lightly when she did not replicate I looked down to see her thinking in wonder.

"What if I did train though?" She looked to me, I slowly pulled her away from me.

"Laurel you can't be serious, this is the type of activity that you wanted me to stop, it's not all glitz and glamour you will come home every night like you did last." She still looked at me serious as ever.

"No think about it, I'll be closing the cases I arest at night, I'll be able to defend myself from the people who want to kill me and we can actually bring justice to the ones who get away because of a broken system." she started to ramble on a sparkle in her eyes that I wish I still could have.

"Laurel...you're gonna do it anyway if i say no arent you?" She looked at me with a smile answering it. "Ok fine but you train with me and Kate and you don't go out on the streets until we have a new base set up and kate says you are good to go." She seems hesitant at first.

"Ugh fine." She fell back on the bed waking up thea who she didn't notice was there. The girl beside her screamed in pain as her shoulder was jostled. The lone queen calmed down and looked at the frozen women beside her.

"How drunk did I get last night?" I slowly got off the bed leaving those two to talk...I think I found out who laurel was with.

"Not much seeing as we both got hurt, Sara we'll talk more later...I got to head out fix my car and stuff." She got up throwing on a pair of Jean's and wincing as she put on a shirt she grabbed her keys and wallet and walked out.

"Yeah I should take her lead and leave to, I do have a house to fill." She also walked out, I looked to cass who was awake on the floor.

"Follow her please." She nods changing into all black and jumping out the window.

"Kate I need your help!" She got off the phone once the weird stare off started. 

"Yeah what is it?" She threw on her leather jacket and slicked back her hair.

"We need to contact Cisco I have an idea for laurel." She stared at me confused before just changing the subject abruptly.

"Start packing we have a new base of operations coming tomorrow and Barbara said she was coming down to see if the place will be sufficient for her to work in...so I gotta hit the blood bank." She walked out keys in hand and sunglasses in place.  
\----  
Laurel pov

"Laurel what are you doing here?" I looked around the green lighted building trying to find the familiar voice, when I turn to see thea behind me I freeze.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around points to the sign.'Verdant'

"I own the place, I'm getting everything settled here before stuff at home." She says walking behind the bar as one of her friends walk up.

"Well I'm here because I got beat to shit the other night for one of the many cases that I solved and now i'm gonna drink away the pain." I toast the shot to her and throw it back. I watch as thea walks down to the bar to whisper to her Friend I can slightly read her lips and hear her speaking.

"Leave, I don't want this shit in my bar I have told you before." She points a sharp glare at the girl, as she tried to walk away, her friend grabbed her elbow.

"Come on just take another hit I can even get you in on a cut!" She doesn't even try and whisper as she passes over the pack of pills in her palm.

"I told you no so get the fuck out of here!" She pointed to the door closing the pills in her hand, her friend walked out with a smirk on her face. Thea walked back over as i downed another shot. "Laurel go home get some rest." She growled lightly cleaning up the bar.

"Yeah I should probably go home, but i won't. Get me another shot." She rolled her eyes pouring more shots.

"Your getting cut off after this, I'll have my driver get you home." I downed two more shots my body was starting to feel fuzzy.

"You know, you can't really control what i do anymore you just now provide the alcohol I need, rum and coke add it to my tab." She rolled her eyes and passed over the glass.

"And you know why we aren't together anymore, I'm trying to get better laurel and I need to do it alone." I rolled my eyes as she walked back behind the bar to help other customers.

"Yeah like keeping those pills in your pocket is you getting better, if you wanna do it alone fine but atleast fucking try!" I yelled at her slurring as I took another shot my vision getting woozy. I tried to walk away as thea yelled after me, I made it outside when I fell to my knees and my vision went black.

I slowly came to seconds later to someone above me in a black hood and a red veil over their mouth, I felt her arms pick me up and lift me away.

I awoke again the in back of a van I see the women sitting across from me her eyes giving me a killing stare. Then my vision faded to black, by the fourth time coming back I was back in my apartment with a massive hangover and a disappointed sister sitting across from me.

"What part of going to a bar and stumbling home drunk is fixing your car!!" she yelled hitting me on the shoulder. "Get up drink the thing cass made you we have moving to do, you wanted apart of this well welcome to the canaries!" She said sarcastically walking to the kitchen i looked around to see cass standing at the corner of the couch. She held out a drink to me, it was green and slooshy. 

"We aren't calling it that." Cass says in a monotone voice, I chug the drink feeling it already taking effect. Sara popped up from the doorway hanging onto it as she ate a taco.

"Now listen here little missy, my group my rules." She moved her fingers in a motion of keeping an eye on her which made the usually stoic hero laugh.

"Who got me home yesterday?" Sara look worried.

"I thought you walked yourself home?" She said curiously sitting down next to me as she passed over a taco.

"No I didnt I remember a women with a hood, red veil, sharp eyes had a yellow line bordering the top of the veil." That's when Sara dropped her taco...and herself to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys realized the yellow line thing, its kinda like nyssa keeping a part of Sara with her cause the color yellow...it makes sense to me.


	11. I failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda burning but does have alot of story in it, sorry for not having alot of vigilantism I wanna build up to that and creation of the canaries/birds of prey.

Sara POV  
"Laurel just grab the boxes load them into the elevator we will take care of them when they reach the top floor." She just nodded watching me in worry as I ran up the stairs so we can beat the boxes.

There were intercoms through the whole building, this place was up to date but it wasn't the new QC building. Kate is still working on that to make sure that people keep their jobs maybe even more. Right now we are at the old Wayne facility in star city. The top room was a massive room open space concept massive wide screen TVs and computer screens, training equipment and even a VR room listed on the screens.

"Welcome to the new batcave!...well not batcave seeing as I'm the only bat...we'll work on the name," Kate said turning around in her chair, "new tech stuff thanks to brother eye tech, and even more expansion down below the building."

"Damn this is better than I could have ever gotten, also what do people think we are? Like our cover story?" I sat down at the small metal table we had.

"A tech facility, we produce products of brother eye and give a space for them to work if they ever need be in starling. Which is kinda true if those 3 ever come they have a base, kinda for every superhero, welcome to canaries." She started to activate the cameras and intercoms. The screens popped up with video footage it showed every level of the building some empty and some having entire open floor concept apartments.

The last one showed laurel lugging boxes into the elevator. We watched as she pressed the button for the intercom.

"First coming up is cloths and workout equipment im gonna need some help with the other shit." She sat down holding her side waiting for us to come down.

"Thanks laurel cass should be on her way she had to get some more stuff from the watchtower. actually can you two go and help her im gonna look around." I looked out from the wide window a figure stood just a roof away her coat tails flailing in the wind.

"Wait why?..." she looked out the same window I did but when I blinked she was gone leaving just in time for Kate not to see. "Ok yeah we'll go." Kate left the room and I watched the elevator cam as she went down and just dragged laurel out.

"Hello beloved."  
\-----  
The building above me loomed in horror, there was no light left to this building it's just trying to stay alive at this point now.

"Time to enter hell." I held the papers that laurel had written up for thea to sign, the women was meaning to sell the building she couldn't run the business anymore seeing as it was run into the ground before she could even get ahold of it.

I walked up into the building it still looked the same but gloomy like the ghost of owners past had rotted away at the walls. I was so distracted while walking away that I didn't notice that I ran into a women. I reached out to grab her waist before she hit the linoleum floor. 

"We have got to stop meeting like this miss Smoak."my coming voice out sultry, She blushed lightly as she adjusted her glasses.

"I-it's nice to see you ag-again to." She stutters out looking down at the floor at she is still so close to. "Would you mind pulling me fully up people are starting to stare and I have a lot of stuff to do before the merger happens thea trusted me to safely transfer a lot of things over to Wayne enterprises." She rambled on as I slowly pulled and set her on her feet.

"Nice to see you again, I have matters to get to on the same subject. I'll see you in a little ivy league." I walked away and to the elevator leaving her in a shock.

I soon made it to the top floor after standing awkwardly in the elevator with a bunch of other employees. The elevator soon emptied before I reached the top floor. The place opened to show an empty floor with just a small office that has only a desk in it. Thea sat on the floor signing papers. I walked in and knocked on the open glass door.

"Hey did laurel send you to check in me or something?" She kinda growls as I sit down with her.

"No she wouldn't ask me to spy on her for you...she would do it herself. I'm here representing Kate, she has some papers for you to sign." Hidden in the papers was the address for the canaries tower.

"Why would she send you?" she asked worriedly.

"She has to go to the blood bank...don't ask. I also wanted to check up on you." She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" She snapped back her eyes squinting in accusation.

"Thea, I promised your brother everything would be fine as he took his last breath. This is me checking up on someone I see as family now talk to me." I sat down next to her placing my arm over her shoulder as she leaned into me.

"Everything is so hard right now, the mansion isn't safe so I have been staying with laurel again which causes her to stay out all night and come home drunk. Im merging my company with the Wayne family and that makes me feel like I'm giving up all my family's hard work. I have no friends no girlfriend no family and nowhere to turn to, I cant even be at peace in my own house because I either get attacked physically or emotionally!" She rushed out, when her rant was finished she let out a deep sigh her head falling down looking at her lap. "I just don't know what to do anymore." 

"Thea look at me?" She slowly turned to me her eyes bloodshot with tears. "You are a smart amazing young women who has been through more than any person should be, as for family you have sin me cass and kate we will always be here for you hell even laurel will though I don't know what happened I know she will be at your side no matter how much it hurts her." I pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Come to the new building tonight...just trust me." I got up blowing the girl a kiss and then walking out. The building was cleared out now so I decided to take the vigilantes form of elevator. "Fuck it." I jumped down the stairs landing with a roll. I ran around the now empty building looking for the I.T department.

"Yo ivy league I have a new project for you!" I tossed her a phone making her fumble around to catch it.

"What is this?" She opened the old flip phone, already unlocking it and looking with wide eyes over what's inside.

"Just an assassins phone nothing to big, I need the files hacked thanks!" I then walked out with a skip in my step. I ran out once again already knowing kate would have my ass for being late to meet batgirl...I'm gonna meet the legendary batgirl!  
\-----  
I skipped into the top floor seeing Kate stand in the middle of a giant mess. She turned to me with a face of shock.

"What the fuck?! Just, what the fuck?!" I looked down in shame at the mess me and nyssa had made.

"Would you accept the claim that we had a deadly fight?" I asked hesitantly as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I would high five you right now if you didnt destroy our entire new base!" She grumbled picking up papers from the floor that had been tossed around.

"Damn but the sex was worth it." I whispered though she still heard.

"Help me clean babs will be here in 30 with Barry." I started to rush around helping her set everything right again. As we were working a pair of combat boots and a bag being dropped on the floor made its way to my ear. I turned back to see sin pissed off beyond belief.

"Hi sin..." I said once again hesitantly.

"So first you don't tell me that my sister almost killed herself then you completely relocate us without telling me?!" She yells kicking her bag away and storming over to me. I may be an international assassin but she was scaring me.

"Sin I was meaning to tell you bu-" she interrupted yelling.

"You forgot about me is what happened, ever since you came back with cass I was pushed out of this damn family to you! I'm not told anything Im left behind in the vigilante group and always pushed off I'm sick and tired of this Sara!" She yelled advancing closer to me.

"Im sorry sin I didn't notice."I looked down in shame I failed one of my family members.

"No you didn't notice because it has been all about who you count as family but I guess I'm not apart of it, fuck off Sara." She grumbled walking out of the base. I went to chase after her when someone grabbed my shoulder I turned back to see Kate, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Give her time to cool down you won't get anywhere with both your emotions running high." I let out a sigh and slumped down in a chair holding my head in my hands.

"I failed her, I promised I would watch after her and I failed her." Sher put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. 

"I have an idea come with me."  
\----  
Sin POV  
I stormed out of the new Wayne building, this is bull shit she leaves me behind to be with her new vigilante family, the ones who can fight not the ones she has to protect that's why I was left behind in the dust, I just couldn't keep up. 

I let my feet take me where I needed to go that's when I came across a small hidden safe house, sitting on the porch was the other women who saved my life, she looked on at me no emotion showing.

"She's forgotten about me." I sat next to her in the chairs.

"Sara always has been the forgetful type." She mumbled taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah she forgets weapons and clothes not a whole fucking child, she doesn't care and has never cared about me." I grabbed one of the knives next to the women and threw it to the wooden pole.

"Excellent aim." I rolled my eyes at the women, she has never been one to show emotion though I do know she loves me just the same as she does cass she actually watched over me when Sara didn't. 

"Im going for a walk." She just nodded staring off at the tower that resided a few blocks away.

The day was turning night as I just wandered around the glades this never was the best idea I knew I should have gone home and just watched old action movies with nyssa like we always do but...I didn't make it back home. As i was walking by a dark alley i felt this sense of danger just freezing me in my tracks, I should have run I should have called for nyssa or Sara but I was to late when a gloved hand covered my mouth pulling me into the dark.  
\----  
Sara POV

Me and Kate made our way down to the cave below the tower where the vigilante gear stayed with another high tech computer and a kitchen for Barbra.

"She wants to be like us but I don't want her to be in this life we she is supposed to be the child that comes out normal you know the success story of us all, I guess in the end I got caught up in this mission that I lost her in the process." Kate was typing away on one of the computers.  
Ignoring every word that I had said 

"Barbra has always wanted a protege someone to be able to take her mantle when her time is finally up." She pulled up a picture sitting a holographic keyboard to enlarge it with her fingers. One screen showed a concept art of a tech hero one that can manipulate holograms and hacking to turn invisible hack anywhere and conjure up any weapon, a fire blade and a taser gun were listed off to the side as weapons.

"Meet syndicate, this is something cass has been working on for sin. She wanted something to relate to sin with so she was building plans to make her feel welcome, and this is the only way that little weirdo knows how. I know i shouldn't have snooped but I think we can make this happen maybe not some of the fictional stuff but something of the sort." As she continued to rant on I got a text on my burner phone that only nyssa has contact with.

'Sin hasn't come back from her walk, im going out looking join if you must.' Great and now she was mad at me. I rushed up and bristled right past Kate.

"Hey where you going!?" I threw on my hood and tightened my own corset.

"I have to go find my daughter." 

\-----  
Laurel POV

Everyone everyone stared as I walked into CNRI my eye was still bruised my lip still split and my head still stitched.

"What are you guys looking at get to work!" I yelled making everyone shuffle away. I walked to my office in the back ignoring the whispers and stares as I unlocked the office. 

The room was dark but that didn't hide the figure sitting in the corner just watching. "What the fuck are you doing?" I flashed the light on to show cass sitting in the corner meditating. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me. "Don't tell me that Sara sent you for me to babysit." I joked pulling over an office chair for her to sit “how does sara talk to and understand you so well?” laurel asks handing cass a cup of water. 

“years.” she whispers. Her voice is raspy but hinted with an accent.

“wow you talk? What accent is that?” the room falls silent as cass stares behind me, she grabbed my wrist and pulls me behind her finally turning me to see a figure in black and red, coat tails and a mask. She had a bow trained on cass as her eyes squinted.

“arabic. Hello Cassandra...where is your mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syndicate is not a real person in DC, it's a kinda stupid thing I came up with at the time to show that cass actually wants to connect with sin it probably wont happen but she might become a protege of Barbra comment below. Sin as a vigilante or hacker?


	12. Shado's shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official meeting of shado

3rd person 

The canary paced around the top floor of the tower watching nervously as Kate is searching through security footage in the glades though not many cameras are set up.

"She said that she just walked off into the glades she would be back by now but isn't." Sara started to burn a hole into floor pacing when arms interacted around her waist. She looked back to see the demons head herself. She leans back into nyssa though they still have their difficulty Sara misses the assassins touch.

"Sara I don't- who the fuck are and where did you come from!" Kate pulled out a gun pointing it at the assassins head. The demons head slowly pulled away from her beloved and walked up to Kate glint of confidence in her eyes, like stalking prey, not even faltering at the barrel pointed straight between her eyes.

"Nyssa al ghul demons head, my beloved never mentioned you." She got close enough that in one quick swipe the gun was out of her hand and broken in half across the assassin's knee. "Now that that pesky thing is out of the way, has anyone heard from sin?" The woman walks up to the massive formation of screens.

"Well I have done what I could while waiting for barbra but she isn't here yet and I have limited hacking skills, so no leads." The women glares at the screens in front of her, that is the only part of her open to show emotion.

"These modern systems are just a waste of time, I'm going out, follow if you want beloved though, you do like to run out on things." The last line was said in a sad gist as the assassin jumped out the zipline exit.

"Well...that's my wife..." Sara cleared her throat steeling herself up and wiping away the stray tear that escape. "I have to go find my daughter keep a lookout." Sara then followed her beloved off the same exit seeing the demons head already gone out of site.  
\-----  
Sara POV  
The night was silent...to silent. I stalked through the glades watching out for anyone who would fit the description of sin. When something urged me to head to the clock tower. 

The clock face was shattered pieces fallen to the floor scattered everywhere decorating the concrete with color. I watch above as shadows moved through the dim lit clock face. I aimed, fired and shot off up to the top of the opening. I landed silently in the clock tower surveying my surroundings before moving on. As I pulled myself up off the floor there was a click. My legs and arms were clasped together with wires as two figures walked out from behind the tarp.

"Nice to see you again Sara." I stared in horror at the women walking out holding sin, her face was covered with a mask have orange half black tied back one side completely blacked out (A/N imagine rose Wilson's mask I'll add an image if i can figure it out) her dagger was at sins throat. "Didn't think you would see me did you, not after you thrust an arrow through my eye." 

"Let her go shado, she has nothing to do with this." I tried to pull my way out of the ropes just causing them to tighten, that's when I stopped and thought the situation through.

"Oh but she has all to do with this, you took what I loved the most now it's my turn." Her blade pressed closer into sins neck, tears streaming down the teens face as the metal caused a nick, that's when I saw the shadow hanging out side the clock face. The lighting cut out in the tower(still don't know how she does that) then the shattering of glass. I finally opened the blade out of my glove and cut myself free. The clock face was finally done for when nyssa came flying through tackling shado down to the floor. I scrambled from the ropes and pulled sin away from the fight. I looked back just in time to see shado pull a knife from her side though I didn't warn nyssa in time before it was stabbed into her side. The assassin crumpled to the floor still trying to work her way through pain and get shado down, one boot to the face sent her sprawling across the tower floor.

"Did you forget what runs through our veins!" Shado yelled grappling onto me. I saw nyssa bleeding out and sin trying to tend to her knowing I had to get shado out of this tower. I pushed with all my might and threw us through the face of the clock tower, there were police down below seeing the commotion. Shado turned us around slamming me onto the hood of a police cruiser. Guns pointed at us, I acted fast and shot us away from the scene dragging shado onto another rooftop. A fist went hurtling my way throwing me across the roof and over the side. I caught on with one hand as the women stood above me. She reached behind and undid the mask showing her real face. The left side of her face scarred with 2 long scratches and her eye completely missing. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as she stepped on my hand her smile was sick. She crouched down on one knee looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why not?" Her steel knuckle covered fist went right at my jaw then a kick to my wrist sending me to the floor of the alley where police were already closing in. I watched above at the rooftop as shado walked away with a laugh.

The sirens were getting louder and the lights brighter as the police closed in on this alley. I tried to crawl away. My body already healing itself as I dragged blood along the alley floor. I got to my feet hanging onto the corner of the alley wall when someone came running. I heard the click of a gun and the labored breathing. I glanced back to see my own father his gun trained on my head. I pressed the voice modulator on my wrist activating the speaker in my collar.

"Hello detective lance." My voice came out raspy and garbled.

"Stay right there don't move. Put the bow down!" He yelled at me, I clutch the handle more in my hand thinking my options through.

"I wish we could have meet under better circumstances detective."with viper like reflexes I shot a warning arrow at his he. Before he could fire off his gun I shot away on a zipline hoping to God that nyssa and sin got away.  
\----  
I stumbled my way into the Wayne building crumpling to the floor in front of Kate. I was pulled up from the floor by my teen companion who dragged me over to the little medical area we had.

my hood was ripped off of me and my shirt ripped open showing all the bruises and scars that cover my abdomen.

"Nyssa, sin where are they?" I coughed, blood coming up my throat. Cass turned me on my side so I dont choke. I groaned again when i was flipped back over.

"They are making their way up the elevator, cass nyssa doesn't look so good." As kate finished the elevator opened. Sin stumbled in trying to drag nyssa with her.

"Somebody please help me she is heavier then she looks!" Cass was at her side just before collapsing with nyssa. Cass caught them both before they hit the floor.

"Take care of her I'll be Good." I rolled away and pulled myself up from the floor.  
\-----  
Everyone was situated on the top floor me and nyssa as far away from each other as we could be when a sharp shrill rang through the room.

"Sorry that's laurel I gave her an emergency number." Kate ran over to the computers pressing some buttons and answering the call.

"Sara, we need your help in my apartment...now." she seemed scared but trying not to show it.

"We'll try to get there as soon as we can." I pulled myself up from the floor sin slowly helping me up. "Kate where Is the extra clothes?" Before I finished the sentence sweats and a shirt were thrown at my face.

"Get dressed we have somewhere to be pronto I'm still waiting for babs to come in, Barry keeps getting side tracked, so I'll stay here." Kate said after passing out cloths. Nyssa pulled up beside me as we waited for the others to collect their things.

"What happened with shado?" I Leaned back wanting to lean into her but not knowing the state of what we are in.

"Mirakuru, she learned to hone it while I hide it, she bested me. I got a broken wrist from it." I showed my bandaged wrists. We stood in an awkward silence.

"I don't blame you for leaving. I blame you for not telling me." I look over to her in shock her face neutral like she didn't just say what she did "doesn't mean I am willing to resume...what we had just yet but give me time." I nodded in shock pulling up my hood trying to hide it.

"Maybe you should stay back, babs might need help other than Kate and...uh laurel doesn't know about you." We stood in silence as sin grabbed her packed bag and cass helped her around acting as a crutch.

"Whatever you wish beloved." She walked off and sat in the corner meditating like cass has done many times.

The three of us loaded into an elevator in a solemn silence till sin yells. "Who the fuck was that psycho bitch!?"  
\----  
We rushed up to laurels apartment as fast as we could when we arrived I expected to see shattered glass and broken lights blood strewn on the floor and a half lifeless laurel on the ground. But what we got was laurels normal apartment with her sitting on the couch.

"What's the emergency sis?" I said hesitantly as cass moved to sit down sin beside my sister when she froze turned direction and put her on the other.

I looked over the corner of the couch to see a pale thea a trash can full of throw up and blood beside her as laurel sat tear streaks down her face the girls head in her lap.

"She took to many pain pills while I was gone I found her in the bathroom. I got her to throw up what I could then There was the blood and she passed out that is when I called you." She wiped away more tears as I moved to crouch beside her and thea in front of the couch.

"The blood is just from the acid in throw up it caused her to throw up blood there should be nothing internal though we will need to see what else happens." I pushed thea's hair out of her face making her stir in laurels lap then launch forward towards the trash can. Spilling what little contents she had in her stomach.

"Oh hi Sara." She trailed off with a giggle as she looked up. "Woah there is three of you." Then she passed out.

"What do we have to do to get her better?" Laurels voice held a shake in it as she looked down at the once again passed out thea queen.

"I don't know we just have to wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant figure out how to add the photo of those Wilson's mask so just look her up if you want to see what shado wears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea wakes after the team arrives.

Thea pov

The room spun beneath my eyelids, there was constant screaming but the ringing in my ears blocked it out. My eyes slowly opened, showing a blurry scene it hurt to move anything but as soon as I made a noise someone was beside me, all I saw was black which I was guessing was clothes, a straw was thrust into my mouth.

"Drink." The heavily accent voice told me it was cass, I did as told and i gagged at the taste, she put a hand under my jaw forcing me to drink whatever the fuck this was. When I was done I rolled on my side groaning as my head came slowly to me. That's when the yelling registered.

"Laurel you should have brought her to the hospital! If we didn't get here in time or didn't know what to do she could have died!" Sara's voice boomed through the house, cass helped me sit up, them still ignoring our presence.

"I couldn't do that to her sara the publicity would have ruined her and threw her in another relapse I couldn't risk it!" Cass moved from my side to stop the two. I pulled myself up from the couch grabbed my phone and jacket and walked out slamming the door.

\----

The path was the same as always, the dawn was breaking over the horizon as I walked through the moist grass of the queen manor. My body ached and my head still rung but this is where I needed to be. The graves were small compared to the yard they sat in but they held a big significance in my life. I took a seat at the middle one resting my head back and getting comfortable. I sat in silence until I heard deliberate footsteps. 

"why are you here?" The small girl sits across from me staring in wonder at the whole property.

"followed you." Cass starts to pick out individual blades of grass keeping her eyes off of me.

"that's not creepy at all." The assassin just shrugs at this collecting the grass and closing her palm "you know this is private property. Your kinda sorta trespassing." I sniffle wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

"never catch me." Cass, says with a smirk, finally looks up at me as I lean more into the headstone "Why here?" Cass looks around in wonder at the massive house behind her and just these 3 lone grave stones. 

"This is where my family is now, so when I need my brother to talk to, this is where I go I talk to him like he is here."I say cleaning the dirt off the headstone of my brothers grave "I thought we had some hope that we would see him again but then mother went off into the glades one night and never came home, they wanted to put me in foster care but laurel helped me get emancipated as soon as she finished law school I was 17 by then and had already been In the system for a few months, it's how I met sin, but laurel got it done. Why did you follow me?" I ask, sitting back down when the stone is properly cleaned.

"you need friend, I'll be friend." Cass says looking at me with the utmost sincerity 

"What about your family I ranted about mine what about yours?" I ask closing my eyes again the sun starting to cause my headache to get worse.

"father killed, my blade. Mother, Shiva." Cass says, not even hesitating I was able to decipher through it easily.

"Damn we're all fucked up aren't we?" I chuckle as she moves to sit beside me letting me rest my head on her shoulder though she does stiffen.

"we're the canaries, your new family." I could hear the smile in her voice as she helps me up. "Let's get home." I nod leaning into her which soon turns into me passing out and cass carrying me in her arms back to the apartment.  
\----  
3rd person   
"Will you guys just shut up! None of you are the reason she ran or why she OD'd!" Sin yelled flopping onto the couch again rubbing at her temple. The door slowly opened to show cass holding an unconscious thea in her arms. Though no one noticed the pair as cass walked to the small loft room above.

"What do you mean?" Sin just shakes her head looking over at her friend.

"I can't tell you that I shouldn't have even spoken." Sin said rushing out, grabbing her coat mumbling "If you want to find her just look." the door slammed almost knocking a picture frame to the floor.

"I'll call kate get everyone out there you start to look in the places that you think she would go send us the list."   
\-----  
3rd person.

The batwoman suited up and jumped out of the top of the tower just a little to early, the elevator dinged the bat landed on the zip line. In sa instant the flash and the famous batgirl made it to the tower. They looked around the top floor in amazement seeing the suits and the computers lying around.

"When I finally make it everyone is gone." The batgirl mumbled pulling up to the computers as barry runs away. 

"Nice to meet you batgirl, oh nice to meet you." The vampire mumbled typing away at computers   
\----  
thea pov

"So what is this tower anyway?" I mumbled slowly limping into the elevator as I hang onto laurels arm.

"Well...the name hasn't really been decided yet." When the door opened the noise of hissing and metal clashing came.

"What the hell is happening now?" Laurel mumbled walking farther into the massive open concept floor.

A women with a red and black hood stood two swords out barreling down on sara, in seconds the canary was knocked on her ass a black boot planted on her chest.

"I taught you better than this Ta-er al-Sahfer, get up." The woman snarled taking her boot off of Sara's chest.

"Oh hi laurel, thea," sara said already standing at the ready with her bo staff. She swung at the woman as she easily dodged the attack and sent the hilt of the blade into Sara's rib cage making her double over, she kicked her back sending her sprawling to the floor, her bo staff kicked out of her hand and a blade was placed at her throat. "Meet the demon, aka nyssa, barbra is over there spaced out into her computer." That got the attention of the red headed women at the destiny surrounded by flashing code.

"You must be the trainees, oh this is gonna be fun." She mumbled as an alarm went off. "Well welcome to the canaries, sara suit up there is an attack on merlyn global Tommy called it into the police precinct." The fight automatically stopped sara already humping out the building.

"I don't know what to comment on first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time I have whole of season 1 planned out but I havent been able to write sorry.


	14. Vertigo vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vertigo returns...

Sara pov  
The night was dark and the building was completely closed down, police lined up outside talking like it is a hostage situation. I shoot a zip line arrow to the 18th floor, I went first crashing through the window and landing with a roll bow already in hand. Nyssa and kate landed behind me surveying the room. 

"What was the reason mr.merlyn called?" Nyssa mumbled as we walked along the corridors and halls watching out for a threat. 

"He didn't call us exactly he called the police saying there were people in the building trying to kill his dad, he set it in lock down."Barbra rushed through the coms, Walking silently soon lead us to rushed curses and heavy footfalls. Looking in the conference room they came from I saw tommy bound and gagged on the floor his father nowhere to be seen.

"Man we are fucked, if mr.merlyn finds out we hurt his son we are in deep shit." The goon mumbled.

"Its a fucking set up they are distracting for something. Oracle do you have eyes on Merlyn?" I mumbled through the coms off to Barbra.

"He is in the garage loading something into a truck, though I can't see it the truck blocks my view, split up canary you get tommy, al ghul and batwoman follow merlyn see what he is up to." I gave a slight head nod letting go of the com as we separated. 

I crept down the hallway lacing my bow around the dude's neck the bow string digging into the guards neck suffocating him. He fell lax in my arms, letting go his body collapsed to the floor. I moved along the corridor slowly going closer to the door once again. Searching for the red feather tipped arrow I knocked it into place pressing the button on the side of the device laying on the end of the arrow. Pulling back to the corner of my lip I let go landing the flash bomb right in the middle of the room, releasing smoke and a blinding flash, gave me enough time to run into the room of disoriented men without being caught and untie tommy...though I was now stuck in the middle of the room with an unconscious man and the flash bang wearing off.

"Where is he do you see him." Dragging tommy by his ankles I placed him safely below the table hiding for the moment and knocking another arrow into place. Seeing the opportunity I grabbed a guards ankles and dragged him down punching him right across his jaw knocking him out. Taking two more arrows I rolled out from under the table jumping up to my feet and firing sending 3 arrows straight through the chest of three men, a kick was sent to my back as I spun my bow backwards slicing along the guys cheek with the edge of my bow. I grabbed an arrow while he was distracted and sent it straight to his knee bringing him down to the ground where my boot connected with his face. I could hear more people running in, as soon as they came in the room i sent an arrow right at the light exploding it giving me enough time to take down the rest of the men, they lay bloody and beaten on the floor as I slowly drag tommy out of the room.

"We have lost merlyn, he slipped away while we were fighting whatever the device was though...its not good the men seemed more afraid of what would happen to the truck then to the magician." Nyssas voice rang through as I stood above tommy, he maybe a rich spoiled bastard but he is one of the good rich spoiled bastards and doesn't deserve to die.  
\-----  
"Beloved can we really trust them." Nyssa mumbled her breath ghosting on my ear. 

"Yeah, they won't tell a soul though we do need to get a plan in place." She just nodded silently still not taking off her hood or mask.

"Everyone sit around the table you need to know what is actually going on." Barbra yelled, rolling over to the table.

"Yeah baby vamp." Kate said lounging back in her chair as the rest took seats. "Nyssa....why are you still here?" Kate asked with an eyebrow raise.

"The exact reason I haven't killed my beloved yet, i need to take down the magician." Her dagger twisted in the table marking and scratching the new metal. "The threat of the magician is to great of one to leave him to live, with what happened to Tommy because of his father and the device, it kept me in the city. Now with lady shiva leading a pack of my assassins and a dead woman coming back to life...I'm stuck here for an indefinite amount of time." Kate just noted taking a bite of her licorice.

"Well...that's definitely...new." thea mumbled laying her head on the table.

"You wanted in this is what you get, assassins, ghosts and always the threat of death. But we will train you." That got barbra giggling and clapping playfully.

"Yay!" She stopped and cleared her throat when everyone eyes turned onto her. "Sorry I think that shado can wait, merlyn is the threat that seems to be looming closer, merly global has been at a stand still for the past few months working on some big project...now i don't know what the big project is but it can't be good." Barbra was slowly going through clips and showing photos and documents on the many expansive computer screens.

"So, why don't we just all go over and slit his throat?" Thea asked making laurel push her lightly.

"I never heard any of this lalalala." The lawyers ears were plugged as I explained to thea why.

"He was such a powerful assassin that he got to just walk out of the league, it's not as simple as slitting his throat." Ringing my hands together i let out a breath looking up at the screens, "I can deal with shado I don't want you guys taking on someone as strong as her, shiva I think cass should handle, it is her mother and she has studied how to take her down since she was 5 nyssa assisting her on that would help maybe try to reason with your assassins. But for the moment we wait we need them to make a move before we do." I stood up and walked away, taking my bo staff calling nyssa back over to continue what we were doing.  
\----  
Barbra pov

"I guess that means we all go back to what we were doing?" I flipped through the screens taking everything down as the rest sat not moving.

"Get up you 4 we see going to train." Cass narrowed her eyes at the woman flipping out of the chair and vaulting up the walls and running through the rafters going to the darkest corner she could hide in. "Well Then you 3 follow me." I looked over at my screens for a quick glance watching as the loading bar slowly moved. I was transferring everything from the batcave in gotham to my computer here sharing it between both systems. I rolled away following the group.  
\---  
Another thud sounded through the floor as laurel was thrown to the mat her body bruised and her hands and knuckles bloody. The smell was getting stronger but I have learned over the years how to ignore the acidic iron smell that kept me alive. Thea tried to attack kate from the back as sin was spread out unconscious in the corner laurel crawled away taking a timeout and sitting next to my chair. Kate then called a time out helping a slowly waking sin up and over to where we sat. I giggled lightly looking at all the baby vigilantes groaning in pain around me.

"Why are you laughing so much." Kate grumbles falling down beside me leaning her head on the side of my chair.

"It's just funny to see new baby vigilantes it has been a long time since I have seen something like this." I mumble taking a sip out of my cup 

"you speak as if you saw the birth of batman." Laurel says taking a swig of her own bottle and checking her phone groaning.

"I did, who do you think trained him, gave him his name?" I pulled up a holographic screen of me and a young Bruce Wayne. He was such a small child back then eager to have someone to look up to.

"I was the bat girl long before the bat even took the mantle, that rein was ended with a bullet, I may be immortal but I'm not impenetrable." The screen closed and I rolled away leaving them to their own vices.  
\----  
Thea pov  
My vision was like a fish as I walk though I high school halls. Kids stared at me like an attraction, I wasnt something could just stare at and well around with. My breathing became erratic as I leaned abound my locker. My head pounded, I could hear my heartbeat. Across from me where the jock boys they started around leaning close and whispering that's when even in my withdrawn and panicked state I saw them pass over a small baggie of pills. Startling me out of my daze was a hesitant hand on my shoulder I gripped the person's wrist when I caught sight of the spikey spiky hair I let go fast stumbling over my feet. Before i landed her right on her ass i let go.

"Thea do you need to leave?" I nodded banging my head into the lockers. I felt her iron clad grip drag me out of the school front doors where i collapsed to my knees staring throwing up in the bushes next to the steps. 

"Cass you little creep I know you are around here come and help me." Sin begged she was silent as I saw her black boots land on the concrete in front of me. "Were you on the roof?" Arms laced under me picking my body up.

"The tower...I need to talk to sara." My breathing labored as I was carried around the streets. "Vertigo...back out on the streets." Black creeped at the edges of my vision and nt head lolled back and fell on Cassandra's arm.  
\----  
"She was rambling about vertigo and being back on the streets, but you took that down months ago he should be dead." The pillow beneath me was soft as I burrowed more into it when I heard a grunt from above me...that's when I noticed it wasnt a pillow.

One eye shot open as I looked above me, I was met with green eyes and blond hair. "I didnt sleep with you did I?" She chuckled lightly pushing her hair back.

"Nah no black out sex, but you did get laid straight on my lap." I rolled my eyes wincing as it made my head throb.

"Where is sara I have to talk to sara." I stumbled from the couch clutching onto laurel and i did. Sara came rushing in after laurel called to her making me wince even more.

"Thea sit down." She lightly pushed on my shoulder sitting me back down next to laurel.

"Vertigo is back."


	15. Shit storm

The night is always dark, that is the fucking point right, day is light night is dark. But its the dark things that happen at night that changed the difference between dark, and...dark. vertigo is one of those things.

Poisoning the youth of star city setting them up to be future villains and gangsters that set the town lower and lower. I fought to get that man off the streets...I had to kill that man to get him off the streets.

"Beloved calm down." Hasting around the towers many left when I stormed in the room grabbing my jacket and every weapon I could arm myself with. 

"I will not calm down, this fucking almost killed my almost sister in law, I wont fucking let it do that to other people." A vase hit the metal walls of the training area. "Why the fuck do we have a vase!?" Kicking open the door that lead to the zipline exit, I felt a hand lace around my wrist being turned around I collided with a strong body. Her calloused hand gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.Leaning into it, I was then pushed away kept away at arms length.

"Are you calm now?" I nodded trying to push past her arms again to kiss her. "No." I pouted as she pushed me into a chair sitting across from me.

"You kiss me then say you don't want to resume what we had, you are confusing woman!" I groan slamming my hand on the table. I feel her take her hand in mine the other passing over a coffee.

"Talk, what has got you like this." She looked so poised even in just black jeans and white t shirt.

"There is this really fucking dangerous drug out on the streets. I killed the first guy who created it and sold it, count vertigo. I thought that was the end of it but now it's back and I don't know how to stop it." I slammed my fist hard into the metal table. My knuckles starting to bruise and crack. Blood leaving trails where I continued to slam my fist.

"Remember when you first started training you wanted to take down the man that had killed your friend, make sure he paid. You went mad, almost insane with vengeance, I took you out to the forest and left you there. Let you find your own way back survive on your own, live in your own exile until you were ready to come back." Turning my head up from the table I glared at my wife, who sat in front of me a smirk resting on her lips which she hid under her cup of tea.

"Yeah you blindfolded me knocked me out threw me in the dirt and said, "goodluck" then rode away," she let out a scoff and turning her chair slightly.

"Yeah, I found you cowering in my room a day later curled up in the corner of the room finally telling me what you went through and why you did this, why you wanted slade dead." She got up slowly walking over to my chair taking my fist into her hand. "You said you lost the way of your mission, the real way you wanted to honor your friend was give his name a better glory. Don't let him die in vain Ta-er al-Sahfer-"

"That person is dead, and so will the new count vertigo." I stormed out of the tower leaving nyssa in my wake as I jumped straight out the top floor and too the asphalt leaving a dent in the ground beneath me. The mirakuru was coursing through my veins as I stormed through the streets beating ever lack whit half to death.

My blood was pumping silencing out the screams of the thug that lay beneath me his face a bloody pulp to hard to recognize, I threw him off the side slamming against a brick walk as he crumpled down to the floor, his body making a dust cloud from the impact of his body on the ground. One of the thugs jumped on my back tipping my hoodie off my head. Swinging my hand back I punched him square in the face sending him back flying. 

The police sirens never registered in my mind, and I never thought to put my hood back up. My side was lacerated and the high from the mirakuru was fading, that's when the click of a gun signalled my entrapment in the ally. Slowly raising my hands up I stood straight no longer leaning on the wall. My hands were coated in blood my face splattered though I had no mask.

"Stay right where you are hood!" I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. My father stood behind me a gun pointed straight at my head ready to fire.

"Don't do this." I mumbled my voice still slightly being changed.

"I have been hunting for you for months, this reign of terror ends now!" He cocked his gun back walking closer I could hear the clang of his hand cuffs as she readied to put it on my wrists.

He got one around my wrist his gun right on the back of my head. That's when I turned back, his face fell in sorrow as he saw my bloodied and dirt stained face.

"I'm sorry daddy." With one cuff on my wrist, I set a punch his way, intentionally missing him as I broke out of his grasp disappearing before he could even get me.  
\----

Arriving back at the tower It was almost empty save for one person, sitting at the desk going through files was laurel. She looked up at me the horror that struck her face made me wanna run away as she got closer to me.

"God sara what happened." She guided me to sit down on the table as she helped me pull off my hood to sew up the gash on my side which was already healing.

"I messed up...big time."  
\----  
Walking into the police station was not something a hooded vigilante should do but I have to talk to my father. Me and laurel talked all night drinking wine and she said that I should try and talk to dad he was a reasonable man when needed to be. So I took a brave step...more like a push from cass behind me, and walked farther into the station.

"Talk." I rolled my eyes at her knocking on the door to my father's office past the bullpen. He looked up his smile turned to anger then a wall came up blocking off all his emotions. He waved for me to come in. I left cass to sit outside and guard the door.

"Hi daddy." He let out a sigh gesturing for me to sit down. As soon as I was gonna talk someone rushed in past cass who a rookie officer was trying to stop. Laurel stormed in files in hand, the rookie officer spoke up.

"We have a lead on the hood, sir." I glared over at laurel who shrugged. Quinten glanced over at me grabbing the files from laurel.

"Thank you." Laurel gripped my shoulder dragging me out.

"We have deep shit to deal with, those files were not our hits, someone delivered the files to me because they knew I was working on the hood cases, but these arrows are black. They were used in multiple murders of rich folk and because this other lawyer saw it it had to be turned in. Your being painted as a mass murderer now." We exited the building.

"So we have an imposter now? God dammit." We rushed to the tower ready to see what Barbara could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had this chapter done already I havent writen anymore but I do plan for this story to go on for a long time!


End file.
